Des Dunklen Lords Tochter
by siusan
Summary: Annuniel ist auf dem Weg nach Mordor. Gefahren und ihr Vater warten dort auf sie. Wird sie es mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde schaffen, den Dolch zu finden und zu vernichten? please review!liebschau
1. Annuniels Geschichte

Des Dunklen Lords Tochter

Kapitel 1

Die Namen der, von mir erfundenen Figuren, sind von dieser ganz tollen Seite () und gehören deshalb nicht mir. Die Charaktere gehören J.R.R. Tolkien.

Mein Leben war noch nie sehr einfach gewesen. Mein Vater war der Dunkle Lord Sauron und deswegen hatte ich schon seit Kindesbeinen an mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen. Dabei war ich doch anders. Seit meinem 1000 Lebensjahr lebe ich schon nicht mehr bei meinem Vater. 

Ihr werdet euch jetzt sicher fragen, was mit meiner Mutter geschehen ist, nun das ist leider eine sehr traurige Geschichte. Meine Mutter war eine wunderschöne Elbin mit dem Namen Adamantiel vom Düsterwald. Als ihr angetrauter Elbenmann bei einer schlimmen Schlacht gegen die Orks gefallen war, verließ sie meinen Halbbruder Taurithil und den Düsterwald. Er wurde von meinem Großonkel Thranduil aufgenommen. Meine Mutter wollte eine längere Reise nach Lothlórien machen, um dort ihr Freundin Galadriel zu besuchen und sich ein bisschen auszuweinen.

Auf dieser Reise traf sie einen Unbekannten, meinen Vater. Sie verliebten sich, zumindest meine Mutter, und schon bald darauf wurde Hochzeit gefeiert. Natürlich ohne, dass meine Mutter die wahre Identität von meinem Vater wusste. Er ist fähig seine Gestalt zu ändern, deshalb erkannte sie ihn nicht. Das eröffnete er ihr erst nach der Hochzeit und da war es leider schon zu spät!

Ich kam ein Jahr danach auf die Welt und habe das Aussehen meiner Mutter und die magischen Kräfte von meinem Vater geerbt. 

Saurons Nerven wurden von mir in diesen 1000 Jahren oft ziemlich strapaziert. Er lehrte mich die dunkle Magie zum Beispiel nur mit einem kurzen Wink ganze Wohnsiedlungen zu zerstören, einen Trank zu Brauen, der den sofortigen Tod bei einem Lebewesen herbeiruft, elektrisch geladene Bälle an den Händen heraufzubeschwören und auf jemanden so genau zu schießen, dass er mit einem Schlag tot ist. Eine sehr schwierige Kunst für eine ziemlich junge Halbelbin.

Vater stellte mir zum Üben immer seine Orks zur Verfügung, die ich dann quälen durfte. So lernte ich das Töten ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken. 

Meine Mutter, der nicht erlaubt war die Burgmauern zu verlassen, behütete mich wie einen Schatz und erzählte mir oft Geschichten von den Elben, sie brachte mir Lieder bei und beschrieb ihre ehemalige Heimat. Ich war begeistert von diesen Geschichten, dass sich alle Lebewesen dort unterstützen und gern haben, ich kannte ja nur das düstere Leben in Mordor.

Oft sprach sie davon, noch ein letztes Mal, natürlich mit mir, ihr zu Hause zu besuchen. 

Sie hat ihr Versprechen gehalten, doch es wurde ihr zum Verhängnis. Als wir wieder im dunklen Mordor angekommen waren, hatte Vater einen seiner gefürchteten Wutanfälle. Normalerweise übte er dann ein Maasacker an den Orks aus, doch diesmal kam ihm meine Mutter und ich in die Quere. Er schleuderte mich gegen die Burgmauern und packte Mutter grob an den Händen. Sie schrie verzweifelt um Hilfe, doch niemand kam um sie zu retten. Benommen musste ich zusehen, wie er seine Spielchen mit ihr trieb. Er liebt es diese Spielchen zu spielen. Das Opfer wird zuerst vergewaltigt und anschließend langsam zu Tode gequält. Meine Mutter hatte Glück, dass ihr die langen Qualen erspart blieben. Ein paar Mal stach er mit dem Kurzschwert auf sie ein und dann wurde sie vom Tod erlöst. In meinen Alpträumen muss ich dieses grauenhafte Geschehen immer wieder durchleben, ich höre das Flehen und die Schreie meiner Mutter, und das Gelächter von meinem Vater. 

Nach diesem Ereignis floh ich von "zu Hause" unter dem Vorwand, dass ich zu Saruman nach Isengard gehen will, um dort weitere Erkenntnisse über die schwarze Magie zu gewinnen. Es war ein riskantes Unternehmen, aber ich wollte nicht länger mit dem Mörder meiner geliebten Mutter unter einem Dach leben.

In Wirklichkeit lebe ich nun seit 980 Jahren glücklich im Düsterwald. Mit Legolas meinem besten Freund und Taurithil streife ich oft hindurch, um unserem Lieblingshobby Orks zu verprügeln nachzugehen. Ich habe die Beiden so lange genervt bis sie nachgegeben habe und mich die Kunst des Kampfes gelehrt haben. 

Mein Vater wurde im Ringkrieg vernichtet und jetzt führe ich ein glückliches und ruhiges Leben in Düsterwald, dachte ich zumindest!

Da dies meine erste Fanfic ist, würde ich mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen!! Also schreibt viele Reviews!!


	2. Auf nach Gondor

Keine der Figuren gehört mir, außer die ich erfunden habe. Die Namen stammen von der Website .

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**@ Lady Romantique :** Mal sehen, wie sich das zwischen den beiden entwickelt! Thanks for your support! (Dass du netterweise die Geschichte schon gelesen und mir deine Meinung gesagt hast!)

**@ Miss Dynamite :** Dein Lob motiviert! Danke!

**@ Laureliel :** Danke für das nette Review! Hoffe du bist mir der Fortsetzung zufrieden!

**@ ****wickedSnail :** Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Hoffe es gefällt dir!

~~  ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Es war ein schöner sonniger Morgen als Legolas und Taurithil nach Gondor  zum Treffen der Gefährten aufbrachen. 

„Hast du alles eingepackt?" fragte Taurithil Legolas ." Denn ..."

„Ich weiß, es wird eine lange Reise werden! Bla, bla, bla! Mmmf ...! Du fragst ihn jetzt schon zum dritten Mal! Pass lieber auf, dass du alles mit hast!" unterbrach ich ihn.

„Fangt nicht wieder an zu streiten!" Legolas warf uns einen genervten Blick zu. „So kommen wir nie nach Gondor!"

Das Treffen der Gefährten fand alljährlich an verschiedenen Orten statt. Letztes Jahr wurden wir im Düsterwald von ihnen besucht. Und dieses Jahr traf man sich bei Aragorn in Gondor. Es war ja klar, dass Legolas meinen Halbbruder mitnehmen würde! Aber dass keiner von beiden auch nur ein Fünkchen Anstand besitzt und mich gefragt hätte ob ich auch mit will, hätte ich nicht gedacht! Aber nicht mit mir! 

Nachdem die beiden schon ein gutes Stück vorausgeritten waren, schnappte ich mir meinen gepackten Rucksack, Schwert, Pfeil und Bogen und schwang mich in den Sattel von Vægir. Ich freute mich schon auf das Treffen der Gefährten, denn ich würde Gimli und Éowyn wiedersehen. Ich hatte mich letztes Jahr mit ihnen angefreundet. Éowyn wurde zu meiner besten Freundin und mit Gimli hatte ich immer was zu lachen. Es würde sicher wieder spannend werden, denn alle Gefährten wussten scheinbar unendlich viele Geschichten von ihren Schlachten und Abenteuern zu erzählen. 

***********************************************************

Taurithil und Legolas waren bereits seit zwei Tage unterwegs. Das Wetter hatte leider umgeschlagen und so mussten sie sich bei strömenden Regen durch den Matsch kämpfen. Sie hatten schon lange bemerkt, dass ihnen Annuniel folgte. „Wie lange glaubst du wird sie noch brauchen um uns einzuholen? Warum muss sie nur immer so verdammt stur sein ?! Warum kann sie nicht einfach brav zu Hause bleiben wie alle anderen auch ?" Taurithil war sauer. Er machte sich Sorgen, schließlich war Annuniel ganz alleine dieser Wildnis ausgesetzt.

Legolas machte sich nicht so viele Gedanke um ihre Sicherheit. Er wusste, dass sie eine gute Kämpferin war und sie würde sich von ein paar Orks nicht so schnell einschüchtern lassen. Er war froh, dass sie mitgekommen war. Wann immer er sie ansah, fühlte er dieses angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? ....

Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen. Ein lauter Schrei durchbrach die Stille.

„ORKS!"

***********************************************************

Als ich an einem kleinem Wäldchen vorbeikam hörte ich diese vertrauten Grunzgeräusche. Aufmerksam ritt ich an der Stelle vorbei und spähte vorsichtig zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. DA! Es hatte sich etwas bewegt. Ein großer Schatten kam aus dem Dickicht. Es hatte mich entdeckt und kam knurrend auf mich zu. 

Rückzug! Ich gab Vaegir die Sporen und machte mich schnell aus dem Staub, während bereits eine ganze Gruppe Orks, mit fuchtelnden Schwertern, aus dem Gehölz herausgelaufen kam.

*************************************************

Annuniel kam im Galopp auf sie zugeritten. „Endlich habe ich euch eingeholt! *schnauf* Schnell, die Orks, sie sind dicht hinter uns!" 

Es war keine Zeit zu verlieren. Alle drei schnappten sich Pfeil und Bogen und warteten, hinter einem Felsbrocken versteckt, auf den Feind.

Es waren nicht viele Orks, aber alle gut bewaffnet. Sie machten nur 100 m vor dem Felsen halt. Angespannt kauerten die drei Elben am Boden und beobachteten das weitere Geschehen. Nur nicht bewegen!

„Wir müssen sie aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen!" flüsterte Traurithil.

Die Bögen wurden gespannt und ein Pfeil eingelegt. Ein kurzer Blickkontakt und die Geschosse trafen beinahe zeitgleich ihre Ziele.

Nachladen!

Drei weitere Pfeile regneten auf die Orks nieder. Die paar die noch übrig waren, sahen sich wütend in alle Richtungen um.

„Still halten! Wir sind noch nicht entdeckt." gab Legolas eindringlich von sich.

Er holte zwei Pfeile aus seinem Köcher und zielte auf zwei nebeneinander stehenden Orks. Einen erwischte er. den anderen verfehlte Legolas knapp.

*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*

Taurithil und ich hielten den Atem an. 

„Verdammt! Jetzt sind wir verraten!" fluchte Legolas leise vor sich hin.

Die letzten vier Orks kamen langsam mit grunzenden Lauten auf unser Versteck zu. Taurithil konnte zwei weitere von ihnen mit seinen Pfeilen töten. Doch die beiden letzten waren ziemlich hartnäckig. Legolas und ich zogen unsere Schwerter und stürzten uns auf sie, während Taurithil uns Rückendeckung gab.

Mit zwei Schwerthieben hatte sich Legolas seinem Angreifer entledigt. Ich hingegen wurde ihn nicht so schnell los. Ich stolperte rückwärts, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. 

Gerade in dem Moment als der Ork zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholen wollte, traf ihn ein Pfeil von Legolas, und er fiel zur Seite.

*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*

So das war mein 2. Kapitel! And don`t forget to review!!!!


	3. Complicated

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien! Die Handlung und die von mir erfunden Figuren gehören mir. Die Namen sind von der Website : hoffe man kann sie diesmal sehen!)

**@ Lady Romantique:** Danke für das nette Review! Bin gespannt wie du die Fortsetzung findest!

**@ scribbley:** Danke, dass du mir den Betalreader machst! Ich bin für deine Vorschläge jederzeit offen!

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Keuchend richtete ich mich auf. Das Herz schlug wie wild in meiner Brust. Geschockt sah ich den toten Ork am Boden. Langsam wanderte mein Blick zu Legolas. Erleichterung stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben und er lächelte mich an. Überglücklich fielen wir uns in die Arme.

„Gott sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert!" murmelte er zärtlich. Er drückte mich fest an sich, und meine Knie drohten nachzugeben. Es war ein wundervolles Empfinden von ihm festgehalten zu werden. Mein Atem ging noch immer rasend und er sprach mir flüsternd Elbische Worte zu. Dabei strich er mir einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und wir blickten uns tief in die Augen. Verschmitzt lächelte er mich an, und sein Gesicht schien immer näher zu kommen. Oh mein Gott, er versucht mich doch nicht etwa zu küssen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wenn er das tut, dann bin ich für immer verloren. Seit Monaten schon musste ich meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber verbergen. Wäre er nur nicht so verdammt süß, dachte ich ärgerlich.

„Ich Danke dir, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast!" flüsterte ich mit rauer Stimme um vor ihm etwas zurückzuweichen.

In diesem Moment kam Taurithil auf uns zugestürzt. Langsam lösten wir uns voneinander.

„Mach das nie wieder! Ich wäre beinahe gestorben vor Sorge um dich! Wie kommst du nur auf diese blöde Idee uns nachzuschleichen?!" mit furchterregender Miene sah er mich an.

„Es tut mir leid! Glaubst du etwa es war meine Absicht in die Arme von Orks zu fallen? Warum musst du mich immer wie eine Kleinelbin behandeln? Ich kann auch gut auf mich selber aufpassen!" gab ich wütend zurück.

„Du könntest beispielsweise zu Hause bleiben, ohne Legolas wärst du tot!"

„Wieso sollte ich immer zu Hause bleiben und warten, bis ihr zurückkommt und mir von euren Abenteuern erzählt? Ich will selber etwas erleben und die Welt erkunden! Und ... ich hätte es schon ohne Legolas geschafft .... trotzdem danke....," murmelte ich und starrte bei diesen Worten beschämt auf den Boden. 

Jetzt konnte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Um von meiner unsicheren Miene abzulenken begann ich mich wieder auf Taurithil zu konzentrieren und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass noch immer ich die Klügere von uns beiden war. 

„Ach, und übrigens, ihr habt eure Festtagskleidung für den Gefährtenball vergessen. Wäre ich euch nicht hinterher, hättest du ganz schon blöd ausgesehen.... !", stellte ich mit zorniger Stimme fest ," Naja, das siehst du auch ohne Festtagskleidung aus", murmelte ich, um ihn zu ärgern.

„Wie ich sehe hast du den Schock überwunden", neckte mich Taurithil nun , " es braucht schon ein bisschen mehr als einen Ork um dich aus dem Konzept zu bringen, nicht wahr? Aber auch all deine Ausreden rechtfertigen noch lange nicht, dass du uns gefolgt bist! Du solltest wissen, dass es gefährlich ist alleine unterwegs zu sein. "erklärte mir Taurithil und ich blickte ihn mit hassvollem Blick an.

„Aber ich bin gut ausgebildet, ich kann mich verteidigen!", tobte ich. 

„Okay, okay! Es ist ja nichts passiert! Jetzt beruhigt euch erst mal! Wir müssen weiter! Versteh doch Annuniel, Taurithil macht sich Sorgen um dich!" schaltete Legolas sich ein und versuchte uns zu beruhigen.

„Ja, ich verstehe! Es tut mir leid, ich habe euch in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Aber warum konntet ihr mich nicht zu Hause fragen ob ich mit will! Das hättet ihr euch doch wohl denken können!" bemerkte ich noch immer gereizt.

„Es tut mir auch leid. Ich hätte nicht so überreagieren sollen! Danke, dass du und gewarnt hat! Das nächste Mal kommst du gleich mit uns !" stellte Taurithil fest.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Nachdem wir unsere Pfeile eingesammelt hatten, machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach Gondor. Es gab keinerlei Zwischenfälle mehr. Das Wetter wurde wieder besser und wir ritten bei strahlendem Sonnenschein weitere sieben Tage. Ausgelaugt kamen wir in Eddhellond an. 

Unsere Freunde, die vier Hobbits, waren schon vor einer Woche angereist und hatten in der Zwischenzeit die Gegend erkundet. 

Gimli und Gandalf waren ebenfalls schon anwesend. 

König Theoden und seine Gefolgsleute sollten in den nächsten Tagen eintreffen. 

Nachdem wir uns alle stürmisch begrüßt hatten, führte man uns durch die Burg und zeigte uns unsere Zimmer.

°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~°°~~

Die Burg war riesig, und ich bekam ein geräumiges Zimmer, das im dritten Stock lag. Schnell hatte ich meinen kleinen, leichten Elbenrucksack ausgepackt, der bei Reisen immer von ziemlichem Vorteil war, denn er hatte soviel Platz wie ein großer Koffer. 

Endlich hatte ich wieder frisches Wasser und konnte mein verschmutztes Gesicht waschen, sowie mein staubiges Kleid gegen ein Frisches austauschen. Ich entschied mich für ein Zitronengelbes, das wie ich dachte, mir sehr gut stand. Schließlich wollte ich für den Abend doch annehmlich aussehen! Mein goldenes Haar flocht ich zu einem langem Zopf und ließ einige lockige Strähnen in mein Gesicht fallen und um meinem Aussehen den Höhepunkt zu geben, kniff ich mich in meine Wangen, um sie etwas rötlich wirken zu lassen. So, jetzt sah ich hübsch genug aus, um mich ins Getümmel zu stürzen. 

Immer wieder dachte ich an diesen bestimmten Moment, bei dem mich Legolas beinahe geküsst hatte. Ich wünschte mir, dass er es wieder versuchen würde, und andererseits wollte ich es auch wieder nicht, denn ich verletz wollte ich nicht werden! 

Meinte er es ernst, oder wollte er nur seinen Spaß mit mir treiben? Warum musste ich mich nur in ihn verlieben? Warum konnte es niemand anderer sein?

Angestrengt versuchte ich meine Gedanken wieder auf Wichtigeres zu konzentrieren und mich an den Weg nach draußen zu erinnern. In der riesigen Burg war es gar nicht so einfach sich zurecht zu finden. Es gab Hunderte von Treppen und Gängen. Doch es schwirrten Gott sei Dank überall Krieger und Diener umher, die man nach dem Weg fragen konnte. Als ich endlich die Steintreppe hinunter zur großen Empfangshalle schritt, bemerkte ich Gimli, Taurithil und Legolas, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Taurithil wartete schon ungeduldig auf mich, denn wir Beide wollten uns noch einige Kämpfe auf dem Übungsfeld ansehen.

-~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~-

Als Legolas, Annuniel die Treppe herunterschweben sah, machte sein Herz einen Hüpfer. Er war bezaubert von ihrer Anmut und ihrer Schönheit. Es war ziemlich knapp gewesen, als er ihr vor ein paar Tagen das Leben gerettet hatte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Wäre Taurithil nicht gekommen, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so schnell losgelassen. Der Gedanke, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte, war ihm unerträglich. Am liebsten würde er sie irgendwo einsperren, damit sie sich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen konnte. 

So das war der dritte Streich und der vierte folgt hoffentlich sogleich!

Bitte, bitte, bitte reviewen!! *fleh*


	4. Das Wiedersehen

Disclaimer: Die Namen sind von beepworld.de/members34/nandriellaurifea/index_main.htm, die von mir erfundenen Figuren gehören mir, der Rest gehört J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**@ Lady Romantique:** Ja, ich liebe schnulzige Bücher und Filme! Je mehr Herzschmerz umso besser!

**@**** Valhiriel:** Danke für dein nettes Review! *freu* 

**@ scribbley:** Thanks for your support! 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Der Abend war ziemlich langweilig, zwar war das Essen ausgezeichnet, doch Arwen und ich mussten uns stundenlanges debattieren der Männer über das EXTREM interessante Thema Krieg anhören. 

Gelangweilt saß ich an meinem Platz und schon bald erklärte ich den Anderen, dass ich dringend ins Bett müsse, da ich noch müde von der Reise war und mir außerdem die morgendlichen Trainingskämpfe ansehen wollte. 

Alle nickten mir verständnisvoll zu und Taurithil sagte mir, dass morgen Éowyn und Faramir mit König Theodon ankommen würden.

Erschöpft fiel ich in mein endlich wieder weiches Bett, denn auf der Reise hatte ich hauptsächlich auf hartem und kalter Boden geschlafen.

Nachdem ich die Kerze gelöscht hatte, dachte ich über den morgigen Tag nach. Am Abend sollte der Gefährtenball stattfinden auf den ich mich schon sehr freute. 

Schon lange träumte ich davon, mit Legolas durch den Ballsaal zu tanzen. 

In meinem Traum bat er mich um den Tanz und wir waren beide alleine in dem großen Saal und bewegten uns, beinahe schwebend, zur Musik. 

Doch leider sah die Realität ganz anders aus. Legolas würde mich nie um einen Tanz bitten und wenn, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich vor Glück sofort ohnmächtig umfallen. Es war hoffnungslos!

Andererseits, warum sollte ich mich um seine Aufmerksamkeit bemühen? Es gab schließlich genügend andere gutaussehende Männer auf der Burg. 

Einer davon würde doch wohl hoffentlich mit mir tanzen wollen! Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken schlief ich ein.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich schon sehr früh. Schnell kleidete ich mich an und schlenderte hinunter in die Küche. Nach dem Frühstück holte ich Pfeile und Bogen und machte mich auf den Weg nach Draußen, ins Abenteuer.

Als erstes erkundete ich die Gegend rund um die Burg. Das Gelände war atemberaubend schön und die Sonne kam langsam zum Vorschein. Die Vögel trällerten in den Morgen, doch als ich mich auf den Weg zum Trainingsfeld machte, wurde ihr fröhliches Zwitschern von den Schreien der Männer übertönt. Ich entdeckte Taurithil und Gimli. Sie befanden sich beide in einem Kampf gegen zwei Menschen. Gimli war recht geschickt mit seiner Axt und auch mein Halbbruder bewies sein Können. Ich war froh einen solch guten Lehrer gehabt zu haben, denn er hatte mir schließlich beigebracht zu kämpfen. 

Die Krieger zu beobachten war recht interessant, denn sie wendeten einen anderer Kampfstil an und ich versuchte mir angestrengt einige Bewegungen einzuprägen.

Plötzlich wurden meinem Gedanken unterberochen, denn jemand berührte mich an der Schultern und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Mit einem flüchtigem Anflug von Wut drehte ich mich um.

Legolas grinste mich mit einem unverschämten Lächeln an.

"Guten Morgen!" sagte er und nickte mir dabei zu.

"Guten Morgen!" gab ich leicht gereizt zurück.

"Willst du mit mir hinüber zu den Bogenschützen gehen und ihnen beim Training zusehen?"

"Ja.... meinetwegen," erwiderte ich schmunzelnd, "aber nur, wenn du dich dafür entschuldigst, dass du mich so erschreckt hast!" Ungeduldig tippte ich dabei mit meinem Fuß auf den Boden.

"Es tut mir ausgesprochen leid, sie verärgert zu haben Mylady! Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung! Können sie mir noch einmal verzeihen?" er setzte seinen Hundeblick auf, dem ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Das Bogenschützentraining war sehr eindrucksvoll. Legolas und ich durften auch einmal schießen. Er beeindruckte, indem er 3 Pfeile gleichzeitig abschoss und genau in die Mitte der Zieles traf. 

Die Bögen waren anders zu handhaben und schwerer, doch das Training machte Spaß. Jeder hatte seine eigene Technik, und man konnte von jedem noch etwas lernen. 

Der Vormittag wendete sich seinem Ende zu und bald ertönte die Glocke, die zum Mittagessen rief.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Am Nachmittag fand kein Training mehr statt, denn es wurde jede Hand zur Vorbereitung für den Ball gebraucht.

Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt Girlanden zu befestigen, als ich einen lauten Schrei hörte.

"Annuniel!"

Erschrocken drehet ich mich um.

"Éowyn!"

Wir begrüßten uns stürmisch. Es war schön sie wiederzusehen. 

Natürlich hatten wir uns viel zu erzählen. Éowyn war schwanger und freute sich gemeinsam mit Faramir auf ihr Kind. Und natürlich musste ich meiner besten Freundin von meiner Verliebtheit erzählen.

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

So das war das vierte Kapitel! Und brav reviewn!


	5. Der Ball

**@ scribbley:** Danke für deine Unterstützung und dass du dich immer als erster mit meiner Geschichte abplagst!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Über diese Lob freue ich mich sehr! *augenfeuchthab* und hier ist die Fortsetzung!

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Die Dämmerung brach an und ich zog mich in mein Zimmer zurück um mich für den Ball zurechtzumachen. Wie lange hatte ich mich schon auf diesen Abend gefreut, und jetzt war es endlich soweit!

Vorsichtig schlüpfte ich , mit meinen vielen nervigen Unterröcken, in mein dunkelblaues Kleid. Es war ein schlichtes, elegant geschnittenes Kleid mit nicht zu tiefem Ausschnitt, das meine schlanke Figur betonte. Gott sei Dank hatte ich eines Gefunden, dass nicht diese vielen hässlich Rüschen besaß.

Das Haar ließ ich in Wellen bis zu meiner Taille fallen. Ich legte mir noch die Perlenkette um den Hals, die ich als letztes Erinnerungsstück an meine Mutter hatte. Ein kurzer Kniff in Wangen und Lippen, ein paar Tröpfchen Parfüm, Fertig!

Zufrieden betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Ich schnappte mir noch meine Stola und dann konnte es losgehen!

~~°°°~~~~°°°~~~~°°°~~~~°°°~~~~°°°~~~~°°°~~~~°°°~~~~°°°~~~~°°

Die große Halle war hell erleuchtet und man hörte schon von weitem die Musik.

Langsam schritt ich die Treppe hinunter.

Die Gefährten und ihre Begleiter waren schon eingetroffen, und gemächlich erschienen auch die anderen Gäste, einige Adelige, Krieger, Edelfrauen und 3 Elben. Doch bevor der Tanzabend richtig losgehen sollte, gab es noch Abendessen, mit den feinsten und bekömmlichsten Speisen.

Als ich endlich am Ende von dieser endlos scheinenden Treppe angekommen war, stand plötzlich ein großer, braungebrannter Krieger vor mir. Er hatte wunderschöne braune Augen und lächelte mich verschmitzt an. 

„Darf ich Sie zu ihrem Platz begleiten?" fragte er mich und bot mir seinen Arm an. 

„Jjj...aa, ja gerne!" gab ich stotternd als Antwort.

Täuschte es mich, oder starrten mich alle irgendwie komisch an? 

Arm in Arm schritt ich neben dem Jüngling zu meinem Platz.

„Mein Name ist Alexander." stellte er sich vor. „Wenn Ihr gestattet, würde ich gerne neben euch sitzen!"

„Nehmt doch bitte Platz!" erwiderte ich höflich.

Es war für mich etwas seltsam, mich mit anderen männlichen Wesen zu unterhalten.

Mit Legolas und meinem Bruder konnte ich mich über die sinnlosesten Dinge stundenlang unterhalten, aber mit einem Fremden? Sollte ich ihm überhaupt erzählen, wer ich wirklich war, die Tochter Saurons, oder genügte es mich als Halbelbin mit besondern Fähigkeiten vorstellen?

***********************************************************

Legolas hielt verzweifelt Ausschau nach Annuniel. Er hatte sie bereits die Treppe herunterkommen sehen, aber dann war sie in der Masse verschwunden. Sollte er sie suchen? Sie war ja sonst ganz alleine. 

Andererseits, sie konnte schon auf sich selbst aufpassen und er wollte ihr auch nicht ständig am Rockzipfel hängen. 

Doch er hatte die Blicke gesehen, die ihr die anwesenden, nicht verheirateten Männer zugeworfen hatten. Und die hatten ihm gar nicht gefallen. Warum musste sie auch aussehen, wie ein Engel? Warum konnte sie nicht so eine Durchschnitts - Elbin sein, die ihn reihenweise verehrten und anbeteten. Dann wäre es ein leichtes Spiel, sie für sich zu gewinnen, aber so wurde SIE von allen bewundert und ER musste sich Mühe geben sie zu beeindrucken!

***********************************************************

Das Gespräch mit Alexander war ganz nett. Ich beschloss nicht zu viel von mir preiszugeben, denn was Fremde anbelangt, war ich immer etwas schüchtern.

Er hatte diesen komischen Akzent, der so wie ich glaubte aus Eriador kam. Seine zwei Brüder, kamen im Laufe des Abends an uns vorbeigehuscht und warfen mir einen bewundernden Blick zu. 

Ich kannte diese Blicke, sie verfolgten mich wie ein Schatten. War es so offensichtlich, dass ich eine Halbelbin war oder hatte ich wogmöglicher Weise einen riesigen Schmutzfleck am Kinn??

Als mir dieser Gedanke kam rieb ich so unauffällig wie möglich an meinem Kinn um wirklich sicherzugehen, dass ich ganz sauber war. 

Langsam nahmen auch die anderen Gästen an den Tischen platz. Das Festmahl konnte beginnen!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Legolas traute seinen Augen nicht, als er Annuniel dort, sich angeregt mit einem Grünschnabel unterhaltend, an einem Tisch sitzen sah! Sie schien sich gut zu amüsieren.

Enttäuscht bahnte er sich den Weg zu ihr. Er hatte gehofft ihr heute etwas näher kommen zu können. Aber der Abend war ja noch jung, vielleicht würde sie ja später noch mit ihm tanzen. Auf jeden Fall, wollte er ihr heute Gesellschaft leisten. Aber vorher musste er noch diesen Möchtegern Casanova abschrecken!

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

"Guten Abend, Annuniel!"

Ich fuhr kurz zusammen und drehte mich um. Vor mir stand Legolas in seiner Elbentracht. Er hatte seine undurchschaubare Miene aufgesetzt und nickte mir kurz zu. Danach setzte er sich anmutig neben mich und betrachtete das bunte Treiben.

"Alae! Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Alexander. Er macht bei Aragorn gerade seine Ausbildung zum Elitebogenschützen." versuchte ich ihn aufmerksam zu machen.

Kritisch musterten sie sich gegenseitig. Es herrschte eine komische Spannung zwischen den beiden. Legolas schien sich schließlich wieder an seine guten Manieren zu erinnern und schenkte Alexander ein kurzes Lächeln und stellte sich vor. 

"Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt, der Elbenprinz aus Düsterwald, wie Sie sicher wissen..."

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern von Ihnen gehört zu haben", unterbrach ihn Alexander unwirsch. 

Zögerlich blickte ich die beiden an. Plötzlich erlosch Legolas Grinsen.

"Haben Sie schon einmal von dem kleinen Wort Höflichkeit gehört? Vor einer Lady streitet man sich nicht!", erwiderte er und warf dem Jüngling einen ICH-BRING-DICH-GLEICH-UM – Blick zu.

"Legolas, beruhige dich...was hast du denn?", fragte ich zögernd. 

"Ich sehe überhaupt keine Veranlassung zu einem Streit, oder Sie etwa. Wenn ich Ihnen nicht passe, dann verschwinden sie doch!", bemerkte Alexander knapp.

Verwirrt blickte ich die beiden an. 

"Ich sitze immer neben Annuniel, schließlich steht sie unter meinem Schutz, wenn Sie ein Problem damit haben, dann verschwinden Sie doch! Ich schätze ich bin hier erwünschter als Sie, Annuniel kennt Sie ja kaum", sagte nun Legolas kalt.

Als Alexander auf die Beleidigung antworten wollte, legte ich ihm meine Hand auf seine, um ihn somit zu bitten aufzuhören. Legolas warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. 

Bevor noch schlimme Dinge passierten, kam, zu meiner Erleichterung, endlich das Essen.

Taurithil nahm an dem Tisch gegenüber mit einer schönen Madame platz. 

Als Weiberhelden kannte ich ihn ja noch gar nicht!!

Das Essen war wieder einmal nicht zu übertreffen. Es gab Speisen mit nur allen möglichen Raffinessen. Doch richtig wohl fühlte ich mich nicht, zwischen Alexander und Legolas. Sie warfen sich immer wieder diese Du-gehst-mir-tierisch-auf-den-Sack Blicke zu. Als wären sie kleine Kinder, die im Sandkasten um irgendwelches Spielzeug kämpfen!

Und dann war es soweit, durch eine kleine Ansprache von Aragorn wurde der Tanzabend eröffnet.


	6. Konkurrenz

Es gehört leider wieder einmal nichts mir ausser die Handlung und die von mir erfundenen Figuren!

**@ scribbley:** Danke für dein Review! *freu* Hoffe du bist mit der Fortsetzung zufrieden!

**@ feanen:** Danke für dein Lob!

**@ Lady Romantique:** *freu* Danke, dass du dein Review noch mal geschrieben hast! Denn es gehört immer ein Review von dir zu einem von meinen Kapiteln!!

**@ Michi: **Endlich sigst es ei! Fanfictions sand nun moi süchtigmachend! Danke, danke, danke für die Review! *freu*

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Langsam begann sich die Tanzfläche zu füllen.

Legolas und Alexander hatten mich beide um einen Tanz gebeten, doch ich lehnte die beiden Angebote dankend ab, da ich fürchtete, dass sie sich gegenseitig umbringen würden. Ihre Blicke waren noch immer ziemlich abweisend.

Ich hatte mich schon so lange auf diesen Abend gefreut, und jetzt mussten mir zwei, wohl in der Pubertät steckengebliebenen männliche Wesen, dieses Ereignis kaputt machen. Enttäuscht blickte ich zu Taurithil, der begeistert mit Aurnia, die er uns noch kurz vorgestellt hatte, durch den Ballsaal wirbelte.

„Mylady, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Ich verdreht kurz die Augen und bemerkte dann genervt : „Jungs ich habe es euch doch schon mal gesagt, ich tanze mit keinem von euch beiden!"

Dabei dreht ich kurz den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

„Oh, entschuldigt damit wart natürlich nicht ihr gemeint!"

Ich musst mich zwingen meine Kinnlade wieder nach oben zu bewegen, denn vor mir stand der schönste Krieger den ich je gesehen hatte. Tausende von Schmetterlingen, flatterten in diesem Moment in meinem Bauch umher. So ein Gefühl hatte ich noch nie gehabt.

Er hatte dichtes und glänzendes schwarzes Haar und noch schönere braune Augen als Alexander. Er besaß ein entwaffnendes Lächeln und war wie alle Krieger braungebrannt. 

Etwas schüchtern lächelte ich ihn an. 

„Ich sah euch so alleine hier sitzen und da dachte ich, vielleicht wollt ihr mir tanzen oder mir bei einem bei eine Glas Wein Gesellschaft leisten?" dabei sah er mich verschmitzt an.

„Ähm, ja sehr gerne!" erwiderte ich fröhlich. 

Endlich konnte ich diesen Abend doch noch genießen! Und mit so einem Gott zu Tanzen, dass ließ ich mir nicht entgehen!

„Verratet ihr mir auch euren Namen?" fragt ich ihn auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche.

„Mein Name ist Ian und ich bin aus Rohan, " antwortete er höflich, „ ich bin heute mit König Theoden angekommen. Ihr seid mit Éowyn befreundet wie ich sah!"

„Ja. Éowyn ist meine beste Freundin. Wir lernten uns letztes Jahr beim Treffen der Gefährten kennen."

Mit ihm zu Tanzen, war wundervoll. Während wir auf der Tanzfläche umherwirbelten, trieb es uns die röte in die Wangen. 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Verdattert saht Legolas Annuniel hinterher. Mit ihm wollte sie nicht tanzen, aber mit diesem „ach so edlen Ritter" aus Rohan schon! Was war das für eine Gerechtigkeit? Zuerst musste er sich von einem gewissen Alexander von Irgendwo beleidigen lassen, und jetzt verschwand Annuniel einfach mit einem anderen Unbekannten.

Am besten wäre es, wenn er zu Hause eine seiner Verehrerinnen heiratete, dann würde er sich Kummer ersparen. Er hatte das Leuchten in Annuniels Augen gesehen, als sie diesen Fremden sah und von diesem Augenblick an, wusste er, dass sie niemals sein werden würde. 

Aber die Sache hatte auch etwas gutes an sich. Er musste sich keine Sorgen mehr um Alexander machen. Denn der war gleich nach Annuniel auch verschwunden.

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Die Musik machte eine kurze Pause und die hatte ich auch dringend nötig. Nach einem Glas Wasser wollten wir in den wunderschönen Garten von Arwen gehen. Galant wie immer, bot er mir seinen Arm und führte mich durch das große Eingangstor hindurch.

„Heute ist eine wunderschöne Nacht. Aber sie ist nicht annährend so schön wie ihr, Mylady!" 

„DDD...Daa..Danke!" ich versuchte dabei zu lächeln, doch es gelang mir nicht so ganz. Hatte er das von vorhin ernst gemein? Und was hatte dieses angenehme Gefühl in mir zu bedeuten. Hatte ich mich etwa verliebt? Aber ich hatte immer geglaubt, dass Legolas derjenige war, der mir „Herzzerbrechen" bereitete. Ich musste mich getäuscht haben, denn solche Gefühle hatte ich noch nie bei jemandem empfunden.

„Warum seid ihr so still? Habe ich euch mit meinen Worten verschreckt. Dann bitte ich vielmals um Vergebung. Es ist nur so, als ich euch heute Nachmittag sah, da war es um mich geschehen. Ihr wart so bezaubernd und als ihr vorhin die Treppe heruntergeschwebt seid, da musste ich euch einfach kennen lernen." Ian räusperte sich kurz, „Vergebt mir, ich hätte vor euch nicht solche Dinge sagen sollen. Ich begleite euch wieder in den Saal. Ihr wollt sicher noch mit den beiden Herren an eurem Tisch tanzen. Vergebt noch mal meine Wortwahl."

Er bot mir wieder seinen Arm, doch ich konnte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Aber was sollte ich ihm sagen? Dass ich ihn gut leiden konnte und gerne mehr über ihn erfahren wollte?

Ich atmete kurz durch, um meinen Mut zu fassen.

„Wartet! Ich will noch nicht hineingehen. Lasst uns noch etwas hierbleiben."

Ian wandte sich wieder zu mir um. Kurz trafen sich unsere Blicke. In diesem Moment hätte ich vor Glück in die Luft springen können.

Ian lächelte mich an. Ich spürte, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.

Um dieses schier endlose Schweigen zu beenden fragte ich:

„Würdet ihr mir ein wenig von eurem Leben in Rohan erzählen?"

„Was wollt ihr denn wissen?" er schaute mich verschmitzt an, „darf ich euch mit Annuniel ansprechen? fügte Ian noch schüchtern hinzu.

„Natürlich, ich will alles über die wissen. Wie bist du aufgewachsen ....."

Wir setzten uns auf eine in der nähe liegenden Bank und unterhielten uns stundenlang über die wichtigen und nichtigen Dinge im Leben.

Ian war ein Fremder, doch im Laufe dieses Abends wurde er zu einer der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben.

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Ich weiß, dass damit niemand gerechnet hat, aber ich wollte die Fanfic nicht wie eine Rosamunde Pilcher Geschichte machen, indem man schon von vornherein weiß, wie die Geschichte enden wird.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem! Please Review!!


	7. Eifersucht

Die Handlung und die von mir erfundenen Personen sind mein Eigentum , der Rest gehört J.R.R. Tolkien!

**@ feanen:** Er freut mich, dass dir mein Kapitel gefallen hat!!

**@ scribbley:** Gute Besserung und danke!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Danke, dass du dir meinen Entwurf neben dem Unterricht durchgelesen hast! Und ein hoch auf unsere Williams!!

&&&&&&§§§§§§§§§§§&&&&&&

Ian war ein entfernter Cousin von Éowyn und erst 22 Jahr alt. Also drei Jahre älter als ich, wenn ich meine 1980 Elbenjahre in Menschenjahre umrechnen würde.

Als Soldat im heer von Rohan kämpfte er an der Seite des Königs und wenn er dort nicht gebraucht wurde, dann half er in der Schmiede von seinem Onkel aus.

Mit 11 Jahren hatte er bereits in der großen Schlacht von Helms Klamm sein Geschick als Kämpfer beweisen müssen.

Ian war einer der ersten Menschen, dem ich von meiner wirklichen Herkunft erzählte. Er konnte, wie ich, sehr aufbrausen und temperamentvoll sein, aber auch zärtlich und humorvoll.

Gegen drei Uhr Nachts, das Fest war noch in vollem Gange, begleitete mich Ian zu meinem Gemach.

„Ich wünsche eine angenehme Ruhe, Mylady!" schelmisch zwinkerte er mir zu.

„Gute Nacht, mein Ritter" ich knickste kurz vor ihm.

Mit einem Handkuss verabschiedete er sich.

In meinen 4 Wänden angekommen, lehnte ich mich verträumt gegen die Tür.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich wie verzaubert auf. 

Hatte ich alles nur geträumt, oder war ich wirklich einem Krieger aus Rohan begegnet?

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, traf ich Éowyn. Sie war gestern nicht zu lange aufgeblieben, und deswegen eine der einzigen, die schon früh auf den Beinen waren. 

„Und hast du dich gestern gut mir Ian amüsiert?" wollte sie wissen.

Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen, was für ein Glück!

„Ja, wir hatten gestern einen netten Abend. Leider hatte ich keine Zeit um mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Das müssen wir dringend nachholen. Wir könnten ja nach dem Mittagessen etwas spazieren gehen?!"

„Gerne. Leider kann ich nicht mehr mit dir Ausreiten, denn im 5ten Monat, ist es mir etwas zu riskant. Und selbst wenn ich es täte, Faramir würde wahrscheinlich aus heiterem Himmel auf mich zukommen und mir eine ordentliche Strafpredigt halten, weil ich seinen Stammhalter in Gefahr bringe!"

„Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht verheiratet!"

„Wer weiß wie lange noch!" bedeutend zwinkerte sie mir zu.

„Hey! Ich kenne Ian erst seit einem Abend! Was sollen das für Andeutungen sein? Du hast dich nicht etwa deine Finger im Spiel?" misstrauisch blickte ich sie an.

„Nein, ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Doch ihr beide saht gestern so glücklich aus. Dieses Leuchten in euern Augen, das hatte dich sicher etwas zu bedeuten!"

Dazu wollte ich mich jetzt nicht äußern.

Sachlich machten wir den Termin für unseren Spaziergang aus. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns.

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Ich schlenderte gerade den Weg zu dem nahe gelegene See entlang, als ich plötzlich jemanden meinen Namen rufen hörte.

„Annuniel! Warte!"

Ich wandte mich in die Richtung um, aus der der Ruf gekommen war.

Dort erkannte ich einen großgewachsene Gestalt, die auf mich zugelaufen kam.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

„Guten Morgen, Annuniel."

„Guten Morgen! Und hast du dich gestern, ohne mich, noch gut amüsiert?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte ich zu Legolas auf. denn die Sonne blendete mich.

Er sah ziemlich müde aus, denn er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht durchgemacht. Ich bin fix und fertig. Taurithil schläft noch immer.

„Vermutlich werden wir bald eine Hochzeit zu feiern haben, denn  Taurithil und Aurnia konnten gestern Abend die Finger gar nicht mehr voneinander lassen."

Lächelnd erinnerte ich mich and die Begleiterin meines Halbbruders.

„Ach und dein Alexander hat sich wenige Augenblicke nach dir aus dem Staub gemacht. Er konnte nicht einmal Auf Wiedersehen sagen! So eine Unverschämtheit. Naja, ich werde mich jetzt in die Fluten stürzen, um etwas wacher zu werden. Was hast du gestern Abend noch gemacht?

Nachdem das Orchester eine kurze Pause eingelegt hat, konnte ich dich nicht mehr entdecken!"

„Ian und ich waren in Arwen's Garten und haben ein bisschen geredet. Er hat mich zu meinem Zimmer geleitet, und das war's auch schon!"

„So, so, ihr habt also nur geredet?? Und das soll ich dir glauben?" neckte er mich.

Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich von mir. 

„Au revoir, madame!"

***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°***°°°

Auf dem Weg zum See hing Legolas seinen Gedanken nach.

Er hatte früh gelernt seine inneren Gefühle zu verbergen. So war es auch jetzt. Für Annuniel schien alles in Ordnung, doch in seinem  Inneren war er rasend vor Eifersucht. Sie hatte einen fixen Platz in seinem Herzen und jetzt schmiess sie sich gleich and den erst Besten und ließ ihn, den Prinzen vom Düsterwald und ihren besten Freund, einfach links liegen. Bis jetzt war er, neben Taurithil, die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben gewesen.

Er war sich klar, dass sie ihn für einen Casanova hielt, war er in gewisser Hinsicht ja auch war, aber er wusste, dass er der Frau, die er von ganzem Herzen liebte, immer treu ergeben seine würde. hätte er sie nur nach dem Angriff der Orks geküsst, dann müsste er sich nicht mehr so quälen, warf er sich selbst vor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°***************°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°***************

Nach dem Mittagessen machte ich mich mit Éowyn und Arwen zu einem Spaziergang auf. Die beiden hatten viel zu besprechen und lästerten über ihre Ehemänner, während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing. 

Plötzlich wurde ich aus meinen Grübeleien gerissen. Ein lauter Schrei drang über die Länderein. Ein Pferd raste an uns in einem Affenzahn vorbei. Der Reiter schrie unverständliche Worte. Ich konnte nur Bruchstücke heraushören.

„Minas Tirith ... Angriff ... Orks … Sauron!!!"

YXZ

Voilà mein neues Kapitel! Hoffe es gefällt euch!! brav reviewn!!

**PS: Werbung in eigener Sache! Wenn einige _Braveheart-Fans_ unter euch sind, dann würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr meine Fanfic dazu lesen würdet! _William II_! Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen!!**


	8. Neue Gefahren

Es gehört wieder einmal nichts mir! Aber es klingt besser, wenn ich noch dazu schreibe, dass mir, die von mir erfundenen Figuren gehören!!!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Ich danke wieder einmal meiner treuen Leserin, Betareaderin und besten Freundin für ihr Review! Ich hoffe, dass sie mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden ist!!

**@ feanen:** Ich weiß, dass ich an einer spannenden stelle aufgehört habe, zumindest glaube ich dass sie spannend war, aber ich muss euch Leser ja irgendwie hinhalten, dass ihr weiterlest!

**@ Shelley:** Auch dir danke ich für dein Review! Ich finde die Vorstellung schön, dass nicht alles gleich wie im Buch oder im Film ist. Es ist eine Fanfic, und meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Es gibt sicherlich viele Fanfics, die noch absurder und surrealer sind als meine!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

„....Sauron!!"

Dieses Wort hallte in meinen Ohren wieder. Das, das war doch unmöglich! Wie konnte er noch am Leben sein? Er war doch mit dem Ring untergegangen! Und was würde jetzt aus mir? Er will sicherlich, dass ich wieder zu ihm zurückkehre und wird alles daran setzten mich zu bekommen! So wie es damals bei meiner Mutter war. 

Verzweiflung kam in mir hoch. Ich wollte doch nur ein so normales Leben wie möglich führen. Irgendwann mal heiraten und Kinder haben. 

Beruhige dich! Tief durchatmen! Ich versuchte mir Mut zu machen. Versuche doch erst mal herauszufinden, was passiert ist!

~~~~~~~~#######~~~~~~~~#######~~~~~~~~

Die Männer hatten sich schon zu einer Krisensitzung zusammengefunden, während man uns Frauen beunruhigt zurück ließ. Ich konnte einfach nicht still sitzen und tigerte ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab.

Arwen versuchte sich abzulenken, und holte ihr Stickzeug hervor, doch sie zitterte so, dass sie nicht einmal den Faden in das Öhr der Nadel brachte.

Éowyn blickte starr gerade aus.

„Oh, ich hoffe dieser ganze Wahnsinn fängt nicht wieder von Vorne an! Gerade hat unser Leben sich wieder normalisiert. Wie kann Sauron noch immer existieren." mit einem verzweifelten Blick wandte sich Éowyn zu uns. 

Doch wir konnten ihr keine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben. Ratlos blickten wir uns an. 

„Was wird nur aus uns allen werden?" seufzte Arwen. 

„Ich hoffe Sauron holt mich nicht durch irgend einen Trick zurück nach Mordor und hält mich dort fest oder bringt mich um, weil ich abgehauen bin!" jetzt hatte ich meine Sorge ausgesprochen, doch ich fühlte mich nicht besser. 

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Die Nacht brach schon an und noch immer wussten wir nicht was geschehen war. Dann plötzlich schwang die Tür von Aragorns Arbeitszimmer auf. Die Männer sahen erschöpft und entmutigt aus. Ian kam auf mich zu. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht. 

„Hey!"

„Hey!" erwiderte ich schwach. Ich hielt diese Ungewissheit nicht mehr länger aus.

„Was ist passiert? Du musst mir alles erzählen!" drängte ich ihn.

„Ja, kann uns endlich jemand erklären was geschehen ist?" mischte sich auch Éowyn ungeduldig ein. Arwen blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er blickte kurz zwischen uns hin und her. Dann begann er zu sprechen:

„Die Stadt Minas Tirith ist von Orks unter Sauron angegriffen worden. Gandalf sagt, dass er den Verlust des Ringes überlebt hat, weil es noch etwas anderes gibt aus dem er seine Kräfte bezieht. Er hat uns von einer Legende erzählt, die niemand geglaubt hat, doch wie es aussieht ist sie wahr!"

„Was hat es mit dieser Legende auf sich? Wie kann man ihn aufhalten?"

„Die Legende sagt, dass es einen Dolch gibt. Er wurde ähnlich wie der Ring hergestellt. Mit derselben elbischen Inschrift und mit der gleichen Vernichtungsmethode. Wir wissen allerdings nicht, wie wir an diesen Dolch herankommen sollen. Wir können nicht einfach nach Mordor marschieren und Sauron nett fragen, ob er sich selbst vernichtet!

Die Könige sammeln ihre Heere in der Nähe von Minas Tirith und versuchen gemeinsam gegen Sauron anzukämpfen. Wir werden schon morgen aufbrechen und versuchen die Orks zurückzudrängen. Jetzt ist Sauron noch schwach, wenn wir ihn jetzt vernichtend schlagen, kann er uns nicht mehr so viel anhaben!" stellte er nüchtern fest

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mit einem Schlag hatte sich unser ganzes Leben verändert. Taurithil und Legolas würden in den Krieg ziehen, genauso wie Ian, Faramir und Aragorn. Ich machte mir jetzt schon furchtbare Sorgen. Was, wenn einer von ihnen Fallen würde? Könnte ich damit leben? 

Arwen und ich setzten nach einer ansterngenden Diskussion unsern willen durch und erreichten, dass wir auch mitkommen durften. Éowyn wollte nach Helms Klamm, damit sie dort in Sicherheit ihr Kind zur Welt bringen konnte, sie war ganz nervös, weil sie befürchtete, dass das Baby vielleicht zu früh, oder in einem hinderlichen Moment auf die Welt kommen könnte. So musste alles genau geplant und organisiert werden. 

Es musste sofort alles gepackt werden. Meine schönen Abendkleider ließ ich in Gondor, ich nahm nur das nötigste mit.

Legolas, Taurithil, Arwen und ich schlossen uns der kleinen Elbischen Armee an, besser gesagt, wir waren die einstweilige Elbische Armee. 

Waffen wurden aus den hintersten Winkeln der Burg hervorgebracht, kaputte Teile ausgetauscht und repariert. Beim Abendessen herrschte Schweigen, jeder war mit den Gedanken woanders.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ein letztes Mal spazierte ich durch die Gartenanlage von Arwen. Die Blumen dufteten und es war angenehm kühl. Eine leichte Brise strich durch mein Haar. Mir war, als hätte jemand meinen Namen gerufen, aber als ich mich umsah, konnte ich niemanden entdecken.

Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit. Es war Ian.

„Salut, Annuniel!" er grinste mich an.

„Alae, Ian!" ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl mir nicht danach zumute war.

„Man kann dir an deinem Gesicht ablesen, dass du dir zu viele Sorgen machst! Tu das nicht ! Wir werden das schon schaffen!" gab er ermutigend von sich.

„Ja, wir werden das schon schaffen!" ich nickte vor mich hin.

Ian trat ganz dicht an mich heran und hob mein Kinn, so dass ich ihm ihn die Augen schauen musste.

„Du kannst jetzt nichts daran ändern. Schöpfe heute noch mal Kraft, damit du morgen fit bist. Dann werden wir Sauron endgültig vernichten und du kannst ein halbwegs normales Leben führen." er wollte noch sagen „mit mir", doch er konnte nicht.

Er wünschte sich, dass Annuniel nicht in der Schlacht mitkämpfen würde, es wäre ihm lieber, wenn wer sie in Helms Klamm bei Éowyn in Sicherheit wüsste.

Lange starrte wir uns in die Augen. Ganz langsam kamen sich unsere Lippen näher, bis sie sich schließlich berührten.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und stürmischer. Ich hatte zwar schon geküsst, aber noch nie wurde ich so erobert.

Außer Atem ließen wir voneinander ab. Ian hielt mich fest in seinen starken Armen.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

„Gute Nacht! Träume von mir!" schelmisch grinste er mich an. Wir standen vor meiner Zimmertür.

„Gute Nacht! Wir sehen uns morgen!" ich zwinkerte ihm zu.

Wir küssten uns ein letztes Mal, dann verschwand Ian in dem dunklen Gang.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Mami!!"

Ein lauter Kinderschrei drang durch die Halle.

„Lauf, mein Schatz, bring dich in Sicherheit!" stöhnte die verletzte Elbin.

Sie hatte schon mehrere Stichwunden, durch ein Kurzschwert verursacht.

Verzweifelt flehte sie ihren Peiniger an, doch er zeigte keine Gnade und lachte nur.

Ein letztes Mal stach er auf die tödlich verwundete Frau ein.

„Stirb Weib!" schrie er.

Mit einem Röcheln sank sie zusammen.

„Nein!! Mami!!"

???????????????????????????????????????????????????

Erschrocken fuhr ich auf. 

Es war nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum.

Beruhigte ich mich und atmete dabei ganz tief ein und aus.

Schweißgebadet erfasste ich, dass ich seit dem der Ring zerstört wurde, nicht mehr vom Tod meiner Mutter geträumt hatte.

Und nun drückt auf das violette Knöpfchen und sagt mir eure Meinung!!


	9. Abmarsch

Es gehört wieder einmal nichts mir!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Danke, ich wünsche dir auch schönen Ferien!

**@ feanen:** Danke für deine Anerkennung!

**@ scribbley:** Danke für deine Dienste als Betareaderin!

**@ ****Leyla7:** Vielen, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! *augenfeuchthab* Ich habe schon so eine Ahnung wie es mit den dreien weitergeht, aber das darf ich natürlich noch nicht verraten! Danke noch mal für dieses aufheiternde Review! *geehrt bin* *schnief*

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen. Wach lag ich da und starrte an die Decke.

Dieser Traum konnte nur bedeuten, dass Sauron wirklich zurückgekehrt war, dachte ich verzweifelt. Ich hatte schon lange aufgehört ihn Vater zu nennen.

Ich wusste, dass mich diese Alpträume in Zukunft immer wieder quälen würden, solange bis er vernichtet war. 

Noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, schlüpfte ich in meine Elbenkriegertracht. Hosen waren im Kampf einfach praktischer, aber da ich eine Frau war und man mir keine Leggins geben wollte, hatte ich nur eine weniger Figur betonte Uniform zur Auswahl. Naja, schließlich war es ja auch nicht wichtig gut auszusehen, oder??

Mit meinen beiden Schwertern, Pfeil und Bogen machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten.

Die Stille, die in der Luft des Saales lag, war unheimlich und gespenstisch.

Diese Stille kannte ich gut, denn so war es jedes Mal, sozusagen die Ruhe vor dem großen Sturm. 

Später begab ich mich auf das Trainingsfeld, dass unberührt vor mir lag, im See spiegelten sich die vorüberziehenden Wolken und einige Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten bereits im Wasser.

Ich spürte, dass mich etwas oder jemand auf dem Weg zum See verfolgte, traute mich aber nicht mich umzuschauen. 

Als ich die vertraute Stimme meinen Namen rufen hörte, drehte ich mich mit glänzenden Augen um.

„Guten Morgen, Ian!" rief ich.

„Guten Morgen!" er lächelte mich an, „gut geschlafen?"

„Nein, ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Alptraum. Einer, in dem meine Mutter von ihm getötet wird....du weißt schon was ich meine. Ich kann ihre Schreie einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf verbannen. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen, und dieser Gedanke bringt mich fast um! Ich will so etwas nicht noch einmal erleben," flüsterte ich verzweifelt.

Nach meinen Worten, nahm mich Ian in seine kraftstrotzenden Arme, hielt mich ganz fest und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Es beruhigte mich ein wenig, da ich wusste er würde immer für mich da sein.

Gemeinsam machten wir uns schweigend auf den Weg zur Burg.

Dort angekommen, nahm mich Ian beiseite und murmelte:

"Wir sollten noch damit warten, den Anderen von uns zu erzählen. Lass uns erst diese Schlacht hinter uns bringen. Wenn wir uns jetzt zu nahe kommen und dir etwas zustoßen sollte, könnte ich nicht mehr damit leben. Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist, Annuniel, und am Liebsten wäre es mir, wenn ich dich an den entferntesten Ort von hier bringen könnte, damit du sicher bist. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Verzagt sah er mich an. Ich wusste wie ihm zumute war. Es ging mir gleich. Ich wollte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. Tapfer versuchte ich zu lächeln.

„Ja, ich verstehe. Ab sofort sind wir nichts weiter als Freunde."

„Ja, Freunde." nickend stimmte er zu. „Pass auf dich auf."

Ein letztes Mal umarmten wir uns, dann ging jeder seinen Weg.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es war noch ein wenig Zeit bis zum Aufbruch. Die wollte ich nutzen, um mich von Éowyn zu verabschieden. Es würde etwas dauern, bis ich sie wieder sehen würde und dann war sie vermutlich schon stolze Mutter.

Langsam formatierten sich die Armeen für den Abmarsch. Ich winkte Éowyn noch einmal kurz zu, dann waren wir auf dem Weg Richtung Minas Tirith. 

Die kleine Elbische Streitmacht ritt in der Mitte des Zuges. Es herrschte gedrücktes Schweigen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Eine große sorgverzerrte Falte breitete sich auf Taurithils Stirn aus. Wahrscheinlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich zurück zu seiner Aurnia. Die Beiden hatten sich am vorigen Abend noch verlobt und wollten so schnell wie möglich heiraten.

Die restlichen Truppen aus dem Düsterwald, Lórien, Rohan, Südgondor und den weiteren verschiedensten Teilen von Mittelerde würden erst in einer Woche, wenn nicht später zu uns treffen, da die Anreise ziemlich lang und schwierig war.

„Weiß jemand vielleicht einen Witz oder sonst irgend eine erheiternde Geschichte?" durchbrach Legolas die Stille.

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Ich musste über seine Frage lachen, da sie so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Er war sonst oft so ernst.

„Nein, weißt du denn einen?" fragte Taurithil mit einem amüsiertem Gesichtausdruck. 

„Ja. Aber ihr müsst vorher bitte sagen, dann erzähle ich ihn euch!" neckte er uns.

„Bitte!" sagte ich und sah ihn dabei mit einem Hundeblick an.

„Na gut, ..." so wurden wir von ihm bis zu unserem Tagesziel unterhalten. Wir blödelten herum, redeten über die sinnlosesten Dinge, hatten trotz des bevorstehenden Kampfes einfach Spaß. Er schien ansteckend zu sein, denn die gedrückte Stimmung schien allmählich zu verfliegen.

Natürlich hatten wir nicht alle in dem heruntergekommenen Gasthof platz, indem wir die Nacht verbringen wollten, somit mussten wir mit dem Heuboden vorlieb nehmen. 

In den folgenden Tage wurde immer weiter Richtung Mordor marschiert. 

Ich sah Ian nur einmal ganz kurz, als er sich in die Reihe der Rohanischen Armee einreihte. Ich vermisste seine Nähe, doch wusste ich, dass er dort vorne irgendwo war und hoffentlich an mich dachte.

Unsere Armee gegen Sauron wurde langsam immer größer. Von überall her stießen Krieger und kleine Heere zu uns.

Schließlich hatten wir nur noch einen Tagesmarsch bis Minas Tirith. Der Himmel begann düster zu werden, in der Ferne, wie in früheren Zeiten, in Mordor.

Um uns vor Angriffen zu schützen reisten wir nun bei Nacht. Dann, endlich, bei Sonnenaufgang erreichten wir die kleinen Anhöhe von der aus man Minas Tirith genau sah.  
Uns stockt der Atem als wir die wieder aufgebaute und einst so fröhliche Stadt in Trümmern vorfanden. 

Orks hatten die Bewohner getötet oder vertrieben. Und es war kein kleines Heer, dass Sauron aufgestellt hatte.

Es würde ein langer und anstrengender Kampf gegen sie werden, das war sicher.


	10. Schlachtengetümmel

Alles was ihr wiedererkennt, gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, der Rest ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**@ Leyla7:** Oh mein Gott, ich habe einen Fan! *überdimensional freu* Danke!

**@ scribbley:** Vielen Dank an meine Schwester und Betareaderin!

**@ Lady Romantique:** ja, ich habe noch einen Fan! Das ist ja unfassbar!*freu*

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Die Schlacht würde grausam werden. Orks hatten uns schnell bemerkt und festgestellt, dass sie von unserer Armee eingekesselt waren. Die Strategie von Faramir war gut, denn der Feind konnte nicht mehr fliehen und war zum Kampf gezwungen. 

Langsam kamen sie auf uns zu. Mit ihren Schwertern fuchtelnd und ihren abstoßenden Grunzlauten.   
Vereinzelt regnete es Pfeile, vor denen sich die meisten mit ihren Schildern schützten. Ich hatte noch nie ein sonderliches Talent dafür gehabt, mich unter dem Schild zu verstecken, aber Gandalf hatte mich einmal eine wichtige Zauberformel zum Schutz gelehrt. Mit ihrer Hilfe prallten die Pfeile einige Zentimeter vor meiner Haut ab.

Unsere Infanterie machte sich zum Kampf bereit. Jeder wünschte dem anderen noch Glück, denn von nun an würde jeder für sich selbst verantwortlich sein. Die Krieger zogen ihre Schwerter und stürzten sich ins Gemetzel. Ich betet, dass so viele von ihnen wie möglich, wieder zurückkämen. 

Die Bogenschützen, darunter auch ich, blieben auf der Anhöhe, denn von dort aus konnte man besser zielen und unseren Männern Rückendeckung geben. 

Bisher sah es nicht so schlecht für uns aus, doch das sollte sich bald ändern. Denn die feindliche Armee bestand nicht nur aus Orks, die leichter zu überwältigen waren, sondern auch aus dickgepanzerten Uruk-Hais und einer neu gezüchteten Kämpferrasse, die ich nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.

Legolas murmelte neben mir, als er meinen fragenden Blick sah:

„Uruk-hums, werden ähnlich geschaffen wie Orks oder Uruk-Hais. Schlüpfen auch aus Schlamm. Man könnte fast sagen, dass sie eine Mischung aus Mensch und Schlammgeborene sind."

Wir mussten uns wieder auf das Nachladen und genaue Zielen konzentrieren. Nachdem ich geschossen hatte und dabei war nachzuladen, zischte ich ihm zu:

„Haben sie irgendwelche Schwachstellen? Ich meine so wie bei den Uruk-Hais, die sind ja besonders empfindlich in der Halsgegend."

Schuss! ja, ich hatte wieder einen von dieser komischen Rasse getroffen.

„Ihre verletzlichste Stelle ist die Bauchgegend. aber auch der Herzbereich. Leider sind sie in dieser Stelle gut gepanzert. Pfeile oder Schwerter müssen mit großer Wucht durchgeschossen werden."

Das musste ich mir schnell und besonders gut merken. Schließlich würden wir nicht ewig hier oben stehen bleiben, sondern uns als Verstärkung auch ins Gemetzel werfen.

Vom Schlachtfeld her kam ein lauter Knall. das war unser Zeichen. Schwerter wurden gezogen und die erste Gruppe rannte auf das Schlachtengetümmel zu. Jetzt waren unsere Gruppe an der Reihe. Legolas, mein Bruder und ich nickten uns ein letztes Mal kurz zu, dann machten auch wir uns auf den Weg. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unsere Leute waren schon bis zum Kern der feindlichen Armee vorgedrungen. Doch es waren noch immer ziemlich viele Uruk-Hums übrig. Ich atmete ein letztes mal tief durch, dann war ich mitten drin.

Es ging alles ziemlich schnell. Es war, als prallten zwei Welten mit voller Wucht zusammen. Ein Uruk-Hai hatte mich am Oberarm mit seinem Schwert erwischt, doch ich spürte keinen Schmerz. Ich war viel zu viel damit beschäftigt mir die anderen Uruk-Hais und Uruk-Hums vom Hals zu halten. 

Nur ganz kurz sah ich mich nach den anderen um. In diesem Moment bemerkte ich Taurithil, auf den gleich 3 auf einmal losgingen. Mit einem beeindruckenden Schwert-Schwenker, brachte er beinahe alle gleichzeitig zu Fall. 

Konzentriere dich, du hast jetzt keine Zeit um andere zu beobachten, schaltete ich mir ins Gedächtnis. Und wieder rammte ich einem Schlammgeborenen mein Schwert in die Magengegend, worauf dieser zusammensackte. 

Wir hatten alle niedergestreckt. Erschöpft steckte ich meine Schwerter wieder in die Scheiden. 

Mein Blick glitt über das Schlachtfeld, und es war sehr bedrückend wie viele aus unserer Armee es getroffen hatte. Einige Überlebende krochen auf dem Boden und stöhnten vor Schmerzen.

Ich war überall voll mit Orkblut und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht nur am Oberarm verletzt war, sonder auch etwas Dolchartiges im Bein stecken hatte. Ich versuchte es herauszuziehen, doch der Schmerz war überwältigend. Das kleine Messer hatte sich bis zu meinem Knochen vorgebohrt. 

Hilfesuchend sah ich mich um. Aber plötzlich schien alles so weit weg. Die Rufe der Sterbenden, der Tod, die Überlebenden. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen. Ich bemerkte noch wie ich rückwärts fiel, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entfernt nahm ich Stimmengewirr wahr. Leises Flüstern. Und dieser Schmerz. Mir tat alles weh. Doch wo war ich nur? Unter mir spürte ich eine weiche Unterlage und ich lag in eine dicke Decke gekuschelt. Ich hatte so ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Gegend wo ich meine Beine vermutete. Vorsichtig versuchte ich meine Augen aufzumachen. Doch schnell schloss ich sie wieder - es war so furchtbar hell.  
Mittlerweile konnte ich die Stimmen zuordnen. Dieses raue Flüstern gehörte Taurithil und Legolas war auch hier irgendwo. Aber da war noch jemand. Aber ich konnte diese Stimme nicht erkennen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch einmal die Augen aufschlagen und nachsehen, wer alles in diesem Raum war.

Das Licht blendete noch immer, aber wenn ich langsam die Augen öffnen würde, dann könnten sich meine Augen langsam an die Außenwelt gewöhnen.

„Sie kommt zu sich!" hörte ich eine aufgeregte Stimme.

Dann erschienen sofort drei riesige Köpfe die mich erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

Hilfe!!  
Was wollten die nur alle von mir! Hatte ich etwas Furchtbares angestellt. Konnte denn keine dieses grelle Licht und diese Gaffer abstellen??  
Anscheinend nicht, denn es tauchte noch jemand auf, der mir ein Glas Wasser an den Mund presste. Ich wollte sagen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollten, doch plötzlich durchfuhr mich wieder ein stechender Schmerz. 

Irgendso ein Idiot hatte sich auf meinem Oberschenkel, in dem vorhin noch der Dolch gesteckt hatte, abgestützt. Und dieser jemand war nicht gerade leicht gewesen. 

Ich hörte einen Laut der mich ziemlich an ein Knurren erinnerte und mir wurde bewusst, dass dieses Geräusch von mir gekommen war. 

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!" keifte ich.

Ian war auch da. Er stand abseits vom Bett und sah ziemlich blass aus.

Ein kaltes Tuch wurde mir auf die Stirn gelegt und ein wenig warme Brühe floss durch meinen Rachen. Doch nach 3 Löffeln hatte ich von diesem ungenießbarem Gebräu genug. Derjenige der das gekocht hatte musste noch viel lernen. An etwas anderes erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr, denn ich war wieder eingeschlafen.

Reviews erwünscht! *ggg*


	11. Made for loving me

Disclaimer: Nur die von mir erfunden Personen gehören mir, der Rest ist alles dem Tolkien seins!

Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt erst wieder update, aber ich war auf Urlaub, und da hatte ich:

1. Keinen Computer zur Verfügung und

2. Keine große Lust zum Schreiben

**@ Leyla7:** Ich hoffe du hat die Durststrecke gut überstanden und jetzt viel Vergnügen mit meinem neuen Kapitel!

**@ feanen:** Thanxs für dein Review! *smile*

#####################################

Mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen wurde ich wach. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen. Die anfangs verschwommenen Gestalten wurden langsam schärfer. Ich wollte mich bewegen, doch ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Bein durchfuhr mich und so blieb ich lieber reglos liegen.

Als Taurithil bemerkte, dass ich wieder zu mir gekommen war, stürzte er auf mich zu und fasste meine Hand.

„Wir dachten schon du wachst nie mehr auf. ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, was mir nur halb gelang.

„Keine .... Sorge. Ich ..... hatte nicht die ..... Absicht zu ......ste....rben."

Auch das Sprechen fiel mir nicht leicht, mein Mund war so trocken und es strenge mich an Worte zu finden und auszusprechen.  
„Wasser" brachte ich noch über die Lippen.

Ich hörte Taurithil in die Richtung, in der der Tisch stand rufen:

„Bringt mir schnell einen Becher Wasser!"

Dankbar blickte ich ihn an.

Der Holzbecher wurde von Legolas an meine Lippen gelegt. Gierig schluckte ich das kühle Getränk. Eine dritte Person tauchte noch vor mir auf, Arwen, sie versuchte mir wieder etwas von dieser ungenießbaren Brühe einzuflößen. Aber ich war zu hungrig, um sie zu verschmähen. Dann ging plötzlich die Türe auf und Gandalf trat ein. Gandalf hatte seinen Kräuterbeutel mit und ich ahnte schon, was mir jetzt blühte. Er lächelte und nickte mir zu.

„Und, gut geschlafen?" erkundigte Gandalf sich „ich weiß, dass du jetzt lieber etwas anderes tun würdest, aber wir müssen jetzt leider den Verband erneuern. Deine Wunde sieht ziemlich schlimm aus. Und du willst doch nicht, dass sie sich entzündet." ermutigend lächelt er mich an.

Dann reichte er mir ein Stück Leder auf das ich beißen konnte wenn der Schmerz zu quälend wurde. Als er die Decke zurück schlug bemerkte ich erst, dass ich nur meine Unterwäsche und ein elend langes Nachthemd anhatte. Meine Wunde war nicht an meinem Unterschenkel und so musste Gandalf dieses furchtbare Nachthemd hochschieben, doch bevor er Gelegenheit dazu hatte zischte ich noch:

„Arwen du kannst hier blieben, aber alle anderen raus hier!"

Nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass alle bis auf Arwen den Raum verlassen hatten machte sich Gandalf wieder an die Arbeit.

Ganz vorsichtig, entfernte er den Stofffetzen der zum Schutz umgebunden worden war. Von da an wurde die Sache schwieriger. Zuerst schälte er vier Stoffsstreifen, die alle mit großen Sicherheitsnadeln zusammengehalten wurden von meinem Oberschenkel. Und dann musste er das Taschentuch um meine Wunde ganz vorsichtig herunterreißen, weil es mit der Verletzung zusammengewachsen war. So wurde die Verwundung von neuem aufgerissen, und ich sah zum ersten mal, dass ich nicht nur eine tiefe Stichwunde hatte, sondern auch mehrere Schnitte und Abschürfungen. Dann begann Gandalf mit einer Kräuterspülung die Wunde noch mal zu säubern.

Es kam mir so vor, als ob ich das Leder mit der Zeit durchgebissen hätte denn die Schmerzen die ich spürte waren fast nicht zu ertragen. Mit meinen Fingern krallte ich mich in die Decke und versteifte mich am ganzen Körper.

„Ich weiß, dass es angenehmere Dinge gibt, aber da musst du jetzt durch. Gleich haben wir es geschafft." ermunterte er mich.

Ich gab ein ersticktes Röcheln von mir aber Gandalf zeigte kein Mitleid. Nachdem er die Wunde endlich fertig gesäubert hatte, lag ich verschwitzt auf dem Bett und atmete schwer. Gandalf gab reichlich von seiner Wundersalbe auf die Verletzung und Bandagierte sie dann wieder dick ein. Danach wandte er sich meinem Oberarm zu. Es war ein langer aber nicht zu Tiefer Schnitt. Er würde bald wieder verheilen. Er ließ mir noch ein Päckchen von irgendeinem Tee da, den ich später trinken sollte, dann verabschiedete er sich mit den Worten, dass er morgen wieder nach mir sehen würde.

Arwen half mir mich etwas zu Waschen und mir ein neues und frisches Nachthemd anzuziehen. Danach fühlte ich mich wieder etwas besser. 

„Was machst du nur für Sachen Annuniel. Wir haben uns ziemliche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und du hättest erst deinen Bruder und Taurithil sehen sollen. Beide tigerten ständig im Zimmer auf und ab, und warfen dir immer so furchtbar sorgenvolle Blicke zu. Man könnte meinen, dass sie richtige Softies sind. aber ich will dich lieber etwas über den Ausgang des Kampfes unterrichten.

Natürlich haben wir die Armee von Sauron geschlagen. Die meisten von uns sind mit ein paar Kratzern davongekommen. Wir hatten zum Glück fast keinerlei Verluste. Nun beratschlagen die Männer was wir als nächstes tun, ob wir uns auf den Weg nach Mordor machen, und dort einfallen oder ob wir irgend einen anderen Weg finden um Sauron endgültig zu vernichten. Ich hoffe, dass du mitkommen kannst. Aber Gandalf wird dich sicher wieder hinkriegen. Das hat er immer geschafft." tröstlich lächelte sie mir zu. 

Es klopfte an der Tür. Ein Kopf erschien im Türspalt. Es war Ian.

„Ich hole dir noch etwas zu Essen, mal sehen, was ich noch so in der Küche finden kann." mit diesen Worten verschwand Arwen und ließ Ian bei mir zurück.

„Hey, na wie geht es dir?" krächzte er.

Ich brachte nur ein Nicken zustande während sich Ian an den Bettrand setzte. Er erfasste meine Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Ich war so besorgt um dich. Als mir Taurithil gesagt hat, dass du schwer verwundet bist bin ich sofort hier hergeeilt, aber du warst noch ohnmächtig. Und als du dann zu dir kamst, sprangen gleich vier Leute inklusive Legolas und deinem Bruder um dich herum, da wollte ich nicht stören. Leider warst du auch nicht lange wach, sondern bist wieder eingeschlafen." erklärte er sachlich. 

„Bitte ....  reden wir über ......etwas anderes. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören ..... wie besorgt jeder um mich war oder ist. Ich bleibe euch noch etwas erhalten, also lass uns ...... über fröhlichere Dinge sprechen." gab ich erschöpft von mir.

„Aber natürlich! Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich in meiner Gegenwart langweilst! Etwas fröhliches, mmmhhhh, ich habe mir diese „Freunde sein"-Sache noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es Blödsinn ist. Ich will nicht mit dir befreundet sein. Du bedeutest mir viel mehr und ich will nicht immer Angst haben, dass ich dich verlieren könnte. Also lass uns diesen Freude-Quatsch vergessen und richtig zusammen sein. Ich, ich liebe dich und ich will dich nie wider hergeben!" flehend sah er mich an.

Bei seinen Worten waren mir die Tränen in die Augen geschossen. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand zu mir gesagt hatte, das er mich liebte. 

Ich wusste zwar, dass mich Taurithil liebte, aber er hatte diese Worte noch nie zu mir gesagt. Genauso wenig wie meine Mutter oder Legolas, für den ich, so vermutete ich, wie eine Schwester war. 

Und ich wusste, dass ich ihn auch liebte, wie ich noch nie zuvor jemanden geliebt hatte. Obwohl wir uns erst seit kurzer Zeit kannten, waren wir so etwas wie Seelenverwandte und konnten uns alles Sagen. 

„Ich ....liebe dich auch. Lass mich nur ja nie alleine!" erwiderte ich mit Tränen in den Augen. 

„Keine Angst, wie Sméagol immer zu sagen pflegte: Mein Schatz. Und das bist du für mich. Der größte Schatz den ich je gesehen habe."

Vorsichtig kam er mit seinen Lippen den meinen näher bis sie einander berührten.

So ich hoffe euch hat mein 11. Kapitel gefallen. Reviews erwünscht! *liebschau*


	12. Hobbits und Gerüchte

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. R. R. Tolkien, bis auf die von mir erfundenen Figuren!

Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht sehr fleißig beim updaten war! *Asche auf mein Haupt*

Jetzt, wo die Schule wieder begonnen hat, und mir in machen Unterrichtsstunden langweilig ist, komme ich, hoffentlich, wieder öfter zum weiterschreiben!

**Lady Romantique:** Ich würde nie eine Freundin schlagen, nur weil sie nicht immer gleich reviewed hat! Danke an meine Betareaderin! Jetzt haben wir während der Schule ja wieder genug Zeit, um über unsere Geschichten zu grübeln!

**Leyla7:** Habe mein Ende schon geplant! Aber das wird natürlich noch nicht verraten!! Hoffe das du damit zufrieden bist! 

**feanen:** Hoffe dir gefällt, wie die Geschichte weitergeht!

########################################################

Die Wunde verheilte gut. Durch Gandalfs Wunderkur, schloss sich der Stich schnell. Zwar hatte ich noch oft Probleme, wenn ich ungefähr eine Stunde, zu Fuß unterwegs war, aber es wurde von Mal zu Mal besser.

Bei meinen täglichen Spaziergängen wurde ich oft von Ian begleitet. Ansonsten stellte sich mein Bruder, Legolas oder einer der vier Hobbits zur Verfügung.

Gerade streifte ich mit Pippin und Merry durch die Gegend. Wir mussten immer sehr aufmerksam sein, denn es war gut möglich, dass sich Orks oder sonstige Feinde in der Gegend aufhielten.

Da meine beiden Begleiter, viel kleinere Schritte machen mussten, konnte ich gut mit ihnen mithalten und durch das Geplapper der Beiden, wurde ich etwas von meiner Verletzung abgelenkt.

„Wenn wir das hier erledigt haben, dann musst du uns im Auenland besuchen kommen!" befahl Pippin.

„Natürlich komme ich euch mal besuchen. Das Auenland wollte ich schon immer einmal sehen. Und so wie ihr mir vorgeschwärmt habt, muss es der schönste Ort von Mittelerde sein." erwiderte ich.

„Ja, es ist wirklich der schönste Ort der Welt!" mit schwärmerischem Blick starrte Merry vor sich hin.

„Könnten wir vielleicht eine kleine Verschnaufpause mache, denn mein Bein tut mordorisch weh!"

Etwas verunsichert blickten sich die beiden Halblinge an.

„Wird Gandalf auch nicht böse mit uns sein?" erkundigte sich Merry misstrauisch.

Gandalf war in der Hinsicht, mich so schnell wie möglich wieder fit zu machen, ziemlich streng. Wenn ich mein tägliches Training absolvierte, durfte ich keine Rast machen. 

„Beiß die Zähne zusammen, Mädchen" hatte er gesagt.

Es würde aber noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir wieder zu unserem Lager zurückgekehrt waren. Und da ich so weit nicht mehr gehen konnte, beruhigte ich meine Begleiter:

„Keine Sorge, ich werde kein Sterbenswörtchen über unsere Rast verlieren. Und wenn er es trotzdem herausfindet, dann werde ich sagen, dass ihr euch dagegen ausgesprochen habt, aber ich wieder einmal meinen Sturkopf durchsetzten musste."

„In Ordnung!" Erleichterung war auf Pippins Gesicht zu lesen.

Langsam ließ ich mich auf dem Boden nieder. Pippin und Merry nahmen jeweils links und rechts von mir Platz.

„Kann ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

Was hatte Merry nur vor? Er wollte doch sicherlich nicht etwas über Frauenprobleme hören, oder?

„Wenn es nichts unappetitliches ist!" erwiderte ich, während ich ihn musterte.

„Werden du und Ian heiraten?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Woher wusste er von Ian und mir? Denn, so gut es ging, versuchten wir unsere Liebe vor den anderen zu verbergen. 

Tu so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wovon Merry spricht. Mit unschuldiger Miene wandte ich mich ihm zu.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie du darauf kommst, dass Ian und ich heiraten würden!"

„Na ganz einfach! Wir haben euch vor zwei Tagen gesehen." mischte sich nun auch Pippin heftig ein.

„Als ihr euch im Dunkeln vor deinem Lager geküsst habt!" fügte Merry mit einem schelmischen Blick hinzu.

Oh verflucht! Jetzt saß ich in der Falle. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Vor diesen beiden Neugritsnasen, war auch kein Geheimnis sicher. Siegessicher blickten mich vier große Hobbitaugen an.

„Denk dir nur nichts aus, mit dem du dich herausreden willst, dass das unmöglich du gewesen sein kannst, denn es sind nur zwei Frauen mit. Arwen und du. Und nur eine mit solch goldenem Haar wie du es hast. Also was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Wie ein strenger Lehrer blickte mich Pippin scharf an.

Entwaffnet, hob ich die Hände in die Höhe.

„Ja, ja, ich gebe ja schon alles zu."

Gemein begannen diese Knirpse auch noch zu grinsen.

„Ihr habt euch nicht versehen, denn Ian und ich haben uns tatsächlich vor zwei Tagen geküsst. Wir dachten, wir wären unbeobachtet." erklärte ich sachlich.

„Aber dem war offensichtlich nicht so. Warum ihr dort wart, wo ihr wart, werde ich noch herausfinden!" fuhr ich streng fort.  
Sofort zogen meine Begleiter ihre Köpfe ein.  
"Um deine Frage zu beantworten Merry, ich weiß nicht ob wir heiraten werden. Ian hat mich noch nicht um meine Hand gebeten, oder besser noch nicht bei meinem Bruder."

„Aber ihr seid verliebt, so wie Aragorn und Arwen oder Éowyn und Faramir?" erkundigte sich Pippin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, das sind wir! Wehe irgendjemand von euch erzählt das rum. Dann kriegt ihr ziemliche Probleme!"

„Wir versprechen, nichts von eurem Geheimnis zu verraten." Artig nickten beide.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf. Und jetzt ist es wohl besser, wenn wir das letzte Stück gehen. Sonst wird Gandalf noch misstrauisch."

Den weiteren Weg wurde mir wieder vorgeschwärmt, wie schön es im Auenland war, und wie sehr es die beiden Hobbits vermissten.

Als wir im Lager ankamen, wurden wir informiert, dass wir in drei Tagen weiter Richtung Mordor aufbrechen würden. Ich war dieser Vorstellung etwas skeptisch gegenüber. Ob mein Bein da schon mitmachen würde? Weiter kam ich in meinen Gedanken nicht. Denn Taurithil und Legolas gesellten sich zu mir und den beiden Hobbits.

„Alae, Annuniel, alae Perianne." wurden wir von ihnen begrüßt.

„Alae!"

„Wie geht es dir heute?" erkundigte sich mein fürsorglicher Halbbruder.

„Ganz gut. Wir haben gerade erfahren, dass wir bald wieder aufbrechen werden."

„Gandalf hat es gerade angekündigt, ja. Bist du denn schon so weit? Ist dein Bein wieder halbwegs funktionstüchtig?"

„Ich kann es noch nicht zu sehr belasten, aber wenn ich Vaegir mitnehmen darf, dann dürfte es kein Problem sein."

„Dann ist es ja gut." erleichtert blickte mich Taurithil an.

„Wir dachten schon Gandalf will dich am Ende noch hier lassen!" entrüstete sich Legolas.

So unterhielten wir uns noch eine Weile.

Dann tauchte eine weiße Gestalt im Hintergrund auf. Gandalf. Und er steuerte direkt auf uns zu. Er hatte doch nichts von der kleinen Pause mitbekommen, die ich mit den Hobbits gemacht hatte? Wenn ja, was würde er dann mit mir machen?

„Annuniel!"

Ich hörte ihn meinen Namen rufen. Mitleidig sahen mich die Männer um mich herum an.

„Annuniel! Ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen!"

Oh, Oh!

Jetzt würde ich gleich Ärger bekommen! Besser ich machte mich gleich aus dem Staub. Kurz nickte ich allen Anwesenden zu dann sagte ich:

„Ähm,.... ich muss gehen!"


	13. Mordor

Disclaimer: Wie immer, ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen (zumindest nicht in absehbarer Zeit) . Die meisten Figuren sind von Tolkien geliehen! Die, die ihr nicht kennt gehören mir! (Ich habe leider in einem vorherigen Kapitel den Fehler gemacht, dass Théoden noch König ist, stimmt ja nicht laut Buch! *asche auf mein haupt*)

**@ Leyla7:** Welche Frage hat es beantwortet? 

**@ feanen:** Danke für dein Review!

**@ Eisblume:** Ja, ich verzeihe dir noch mal! *ggg* Jetzt hast du sie ja gelesen und mir ein nettes Review geschrieben! *freu*

**@ Lady Romantique:** Wie immer danke ich hiermit meiner Freundin, mit der ich stundenlang über Fanfictions, Bücher usw. sprechen könnte! Danke für deine Betareaderdienste!

**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Natürlich war Gandalf nichts von meiner kleinen Verschnaufpause entgangen. Aber ich kam glücklicherweise mit einer ordentlichen Standpauke davon. Es war, als hätte er eine Art Zensor eingebaut, der alle Menschen um ihn herum aufspüren und nachvollziehen konnte, was dieser jemand gerade tat. 

Es herrschte unruhige Aufbruchstimmung im Heer. Jedem war mulmig zumute, wenn wir daran dachten, in Mordor einzumarschieren. Vor Einbruch der Nacht, sollten sich alle noch einmal versammeln, um miteinander über den Ernst der Lage und die Strategie zu sprechen. Düstere Wolken verdeckten noch immer das Himmelszelt. Wir mussten schnell handeln.

Als Gandalf in die Mitte trat herrschte totenstille.

„Schon einmal standen wir hier. Haben Sauron die Stirn geboten. Glaubten ihn vernichtet. Nun meine Freunde, braucht Mittelerde, wieder jeden einzelnen von euch, um es vor dem Dunklen Herrscher zu schützten."

Seine Worte hallten über die Ebene. Man wagte nicht zu atmen oder zu blinzeln.

„Ich habe mich mit Aragon, König von Gondor und Éomer, König von Rohan, sowie Elben- und Zwergenführer beratschlagt. Wir sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns aufteilen. Einige unter Euch werden mit mir über den geheimen Weg nach Mordor gehen. Der Rest des Heeres wird zum schwarzen Tor marschieren. Wenn alles gut geht, treffen wir uns irgendwann in der Mitte."

Wann dieser irgendwann wohl eintraf? Der Klotz in meinem Magen wurde immer schwerer. Schlimm genug, dass ich wieder „nach Hause" musste. Ich selbst hatte keine Angst vor dem Sterben, aber der Gedanke, dass ich jemanden Wichtigen verlieren konnte, war mir unerträglich. Unsicher blickte ich mich nach meinen Vertrauten Gesichtern um. Was, wenn sie den geheimen Weg gehen durften und ich mich alleine, unter der Horde Männer, zum schwarzen Tor gehen musste. Wenn wir schon Gefahren überwinden mussten, dann wollte ich dabei sein. Nicht, dass der Kampf beim Schwarzen Tor ungefährlich wäre, aber den geheimen Weg zu gehen, hatte so seinen Reiz.

Pass auf Annuniel! Gandalf erwähnt sicher bald, wer mit ihm gehen darf! Hoffnungsvoll blickte ich zum Zauberer. Doch leider machte dieser noch keine Anstalten die „neuen Gefährten" zu verkünden. Er würde sicher Legolas und Aragon mitnehmen. Eigentlich alle ehemaligen Ringgefährten. Und bitte, bitte dieses mal auch mich! Und vielleicht noch Ian, wenn er gnädig ist!

„ ... und Annuniel!"

Als ich Gandalf meinen Namen sagen hörte, hätte ich vor Freude springen können, aber das ging ja schlecht wegen meinem Bein. Und was hätten dann wohl die anderen von mir gedacht? Was für eine Verrückte! Freut sich, dass sie den gefährlicheren Weg gehen darf! Statt dem springen entschied ich mich rot anzulaufen. Aber ich war wenigstens nicht die einzige Frau bei der Geheimmission. Arwen durfte auch mitkommen. Aragon war zwar sichtlich nicht begeistert, aber sie war genauso stur wie ich. Unsere Gruppe bestand aus Gandalf, Arwen, Aragon, Éomer, Legolas, den vier Hobbits, Gimli, meinem Bruder,mir und Ian. Faramir wurde damit beauftragt, gemeinsam mit den Hauptmännern, den Rest der Armee zum schwarzen Tor zu führen. So trennten sich unsere Wege.

Im Morgengrauen brachen wir auf. Ich durfte den Weg noch zu Pferd zurücklegen, bis die Gegend zu unwegig wurde. Es würde ein langer und beschwerlicher Marsch werden. Aber doch voller Abenteuer. Und Ian durfte auch mitkommen. Darüber freute ich mich besonders. In den ersten beiden Märschen führte uns unser Weg durch vorwiegend übersichtliches Gebiet. Wir wanderten bevorzugt in der Nacht, Tagsüber schliefen wir unter Büschen und jemand wurde immer beauftragt Wache zu halten. Und sobald es zu dämmern begann, machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg. Meist wurde geschwiegen. Mit Taurithil scherzte ich ein wenig. Legolas ging mir neuerdings aus dem Weg. Hatte ich ihn etwa beleidigt? Warum verhielt er sich mir gegenüber plötzlich so eigenartig? Das musste ich so bald als möglich herausfinden.

##########################################################

Er fühlte sich unwohl. Seitdem sie zu dieser Reise aufgebrochen waren. Seitdem Annuniel diesen Ian getroffen hatte. Bei diesen Blicken, die sie sich zuwarfen, könnte er jemanden umbringen. Er ertrug Annuniels Gegenwart nur noch schwer. Warum hatte Gandalf nur diesen Ian mitgenommen? So hätte Legolas, Annuniel vielleicht wieder für sich gewinnen können. Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen. Warum hatte er Annuniel nicht schon zu Hause im Düsterwald davon erzählt, was er für sie empfand? Eine leise Stimme meldete sich in seinem Kopf zu Wort: „ Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Legolas Grünblatt?"

Legolas Grünblatt war ganz sicher nicht eifersüchtig redete er sich ein. Doch eigentlich wusste er, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihre Umgebung, die sie durchwanderten. Sie hatte sich verändert. Die grüne Graslandschaft, die so Idyllisch gewirkt hatte, war schroffen Felsen gewichen. Gandalf führte sie zu einem Bergpfad. Vor Sonnenaufgang erreichten sie den Bergkamm. Vor ihnen lag ein Land aus schwarzem Stein. Immer wieder leuchteten rötlich, gelbe Flecken auf. Legolas war überwältigt von diesem Anblick. Er hatte nur die Geschichten über Mordor gehört, es aber noch nie gesehen. Bevor sie sich schlafen legten, erklärte ihnen Gandalf, dass sie die Grenze zu Mordor bereits überschritten hatten.

Mit dem Gedanken an Annuniels Lächeln schlief er ein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gandalf hatte mir noch einen Umschlag gemacht. Mein Bein war etwas angeschwollen. Jetzt waren wir also in Mordor. Meinem ehemaligen "zu Hause". Ich war gespannt, auf welche Kreaturen wir treffen würden. Ich fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ein Elbenschwert lag zu meinen Füßen.

Eine elbische Inschrift zierte das Schwert. Irgendwo hatte ich es schon einmal gesehen. Ich berührte es. Ich wurde wie durch einen Strudel gezogen. Dies war das Schwert wonach wir suchten. Ich muss es den anderen bringen ....

Plötzlich war ich in einem anderen Raum, das Schwert noch immer in meinen Händen. Etwas kaltes berührte mich an der Schulter. Es fühlte sich schwer an und irgendwie vertraut. Ich wandte mich um. Wollte wieder fliehen.

„Vater" flüstert ich durch meine Zähne hindurch.

Erschrocken weitete ich meine Augen. Wie war ich hier hergeraten? Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Hand zu befreien.

Sauron hatte eine Art Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah selbstgefällig aus. Er hatte dasselbe hinterhältige Grinsen, wie damals als er meine Mutter umgebracht hatte. Wie froh wäre ich doch gewesen, wenn er seine Eisenmaske getragen hätte. Er setzte sie nur selten ab. Doch seitdem er nur noch ein Auge gewesen war, wollte er sich wohl nicht länger unter einer Maske verstecken. 

„Ich wusste, du kommst wieder, geliebtes Töchterchen."

Nach Atem ringend wachte ich auf. Es war nur ein Alptraum, redete ich mir ein. Beruhige dich, es ist alles gut. Es ist nicht passiert.

Doch es war mir, als wäre es geschehen. Alles war mir so wirklich erschienen.

Voilà mein neues Kapitel! Gegen ein paar Reviews hätte ich nichts einzuwenden! *liebschau*


	14. Immer weiter

Ich weiß, ich weiß! Es hat wieder elendslang gedauert! Aber ich habe meine treuen Leser nicht vergessen! Et voilà, hier ist es mein 14. Kapitel!

**@ feanen:** Danke für dein Review!!!

**@ Lady Romantique:** Wann krieg ich endlich wieder ein Kapitel von deinem William zu lesen??

**@ Leyla7:** Dein Legolas?? Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?? *ggg*

**@ Eisblume:** Danke dir für dein nettes Review! Hoffe du bist hiermit zufrieden!*liebschau*

*****************************************************

Nur sehr schwer fiel ich wieder in den Schlaf. Immer wieder hörte ich Saurons Stimme wiederhallen. Immer wieder spielten sich die Bilder vom Tod meiner Mutter in meinem Kopf ab.

Verstört machte ich mich bei Dämmerung, mit den anderen wieder auf den Weg. Immer weiter marschierten wir in das Lande Mordor. Es wirkte alles so vertraut. Ich versuchte das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, doch mein Herz schien leichter zu sein. Als würde es sich freuen, dass es wieder zu Hause war, in der schönen Dunkelheit.

Was war nur mit mir los? War ich noch bei Sinnen. Ich war hier nicht zu Hause. Mein zu Hause war im Düsterwald! Bei meinem Großonkel Thandruil, mit meinem Bruder Taurithil und Legolas.

Ja, Legolas. Hatte ich nicht einmal geglaubt, dass ich ihn liebte?

Ich war enttäuscht von ihm. Seit Tagen hatte er kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen. Und damals, als er mich vor dem Ork gerettet hatte, da hätten wir uns beinahe geküsst. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus.

Aber da war doch auch noch Ian. Ich liebte Ian von ganzem Herzen. Beim Gedanken an ihm lächelte ich vor mich hin.

***************************************************

Er sah sie lächeln. Doch irgendwie wirkte Annuniel heute ganz und gar nicht fröhlich. Nein, irgendwie ganz angespannt. Als ob sie etwas verbergen würde.

So als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, drehte sie sich zu ihm und lächelte ihm kurz an. Er lächelte nicht zurück, denn er bemerkte den Blick von diesem Rohan Krieger, der ihm zu verstehen geben sollte, dass er kein Recht hatte, Annuniel so anzusehen. Legolas's Hand formte sich zu einer Faust.

Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich! Er durfte sich so einfach seine (!) Annuniel schnappen und sie dann als sein Eigentum betrachten!

Ganz ruhig! Tief durchatmen! Wenn du ihn jetzt tötest, dann bekommst du mächtig Ärger von deiner Angebteten! Rief ihn sein Gewissen zurecht.

##########################################################

Die Morgendämmerung brach wieder an. Wir schlugen unser Lager auf, denn es war Zeit ein wenig zu schlafen.

Ich stand alleine auf einem Felsen, blickte auf das weite, dunkle Land vor uns. In der Ferne konnte man schon den dunklen Turm sehen. 

Ein Elbenschwert lag zu meinen Füßen.

Eine elbische Inschrift zierte das Schwert. Irgendwo hatte ich es schon einmal gesehen. Ich berührte es. Ich wurde wie durch einen Strudel gezogen. 

Plötzlich war ich in einem anderen Raum, das Schwert noch immer in meinen Händen. Etwas kaltes berührte mich an der Schulter. Es fühlte sich schwer an und irgendwie vertraut. Ich wandte mich um. Wollte wieder fliehen.

„Vater" flüstert ich durch meine Zähne hindurch.

Erschrocken weitete ich meine Augen. Wie war ich hier hergeraten? Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Hand zu befreien.

Sauron hatte eine Art Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah selbstgefällig aus. Er hatte dasselbe hinterhältige Grinsen, wie damals als er meine Mutter umgebracht hatte. Wie froh wäre ich doch gewesen, wenn er seine Eisenmaske getragen hätte. Er setzte sie nur selten ab. Doch seitdem er nur noch ein Auge gewesen war, wollte er sich wohl nicht länger unter einer Maske verstecken. 

„Ich wusste, du kommst wieder, geliebtes Töchterchen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wieder derselbe Alptraum, der mich um meinen Schlaf gebracht hatte. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? War es nur einfache Angst, oder würde es wirklich passieren. In diesem Fall würde ich ganz einfach das Schwert nicht berühren, dann würde mir auch nichts passieren! Beruhigt atmete ich durch. Vielleicht sollte ich mit Gandalf einmal darüber sprechen. Nein lieber nicht. Er konnte mir ja auch nicht helfen. Lieber behielt ich es für mich.

Ich unterhielt mich derweilen mit Arwen. So kam ich auf andere Gedanken und hatte ein wenig zu lachen.

Doch dieses Lachen verging mir, als wir eine Horde Orks auf uns zukommen sahen. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, hatten sie auch noch einen ausgewachsenen Bergtroll im Schlepptau. Irgendwie mussten sie und gewittert haben.

Wir machten uns für einen Kampf bereit.  
Die Orks waren schnell erledigt. Legolas und Ian beschäftigten sich mit dem Troll. Gandalf schickte immer wieder Flüche mit seinem Stab in Richtung der Gegner.

##############################################

Er war ein guter Krieger. Das musste man diesem Ian lassen. Gemeinsam hatten sie diesen grässlichen, stinkenden Bergtroll besiegt.  
Mit wachen Augen und Ohren marschierten sie weiter. Die Waffen noch immer Griffbereit. Legolas hörte Schritte, schnelle, laufende Schritte, die immer näher kamen. Eine ganze Horde Schritte. Er warf Aragorn einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser nickte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf, die Lage zu erkunden.

„Was siehst du Legolas?" flüsterte Aragorn um sie nicht zu verraten.

„Ich kann Orks ausmachen. Uruk-Hums sind auch dabei. Wir sollten uns wohl noch mal auf einen Kampf einstellen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Ich war erschöpft und müde. Legolas und Aragorn kamen wieder zurück. Sie brachten Nachricht davon, dass weitere Orks auf dem Weg waren. Reiß dich zusammen Annuniel! Du wirst doch jetzt nicht Schlapp machen. Ian ging neben mir her. Wir unterhielten uns leise. Es tat gut seine Stimme zu hören. Am liebsten hätte ich mich von seien Armen in den Schlaf wiegen lassen, aber dazu war jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Alles ging plötzlich furchtbar schnell. Orks tauchten auf. Leider waren auch einige Uruk-Hums unter ihnen. Orks waren leichtere Gegner. Man konnte leicht ihre Köpfe abtrennen oder ihnen das Schwert in die Magengegend stoßen. Uruk-Hums waren auch besser ausgebildet. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, mit diesen Monstern. Nur mithilfe meiner Magischen Kräfte konnte ich sie loswerden. Ian und Aragorn kämpften noch. 

Ian hatte eine starke Verletzung am Oberarm. Das Blut floss nur so herab. Ich wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, wurde aber beinahe von einem Pfeil getroffen, der von einem bisher unbemerkten Uruk-Hai stammte. Der Pfeil verfehlte mich, traf aber genau in Ians Brust.

Für eine Sekunde hielt ich den Atem an. Ian taumelte kurz und streckte mit aller Kraft seien Gegner nieder und fiel dann selber zu Boden. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Zorn kam in mir hoch. Ich rannte auf den Uruk-Hai zu und verarbeitete ihn zu Kleinholz.

Gandalf war schon bei Ian. Er hatte den Pfeil entfernt, aber Ian verlor viel Blut. Sein Gesicht verlor an Farbe. Mit Tränen in den Augen kniete ich nieder und bettete seinen Kopf auf meinem Schoß.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, es wird alles wieder gut!" flüsterte ich.

Flehend sah ich zu Gandalf doch der schüttelte nur hoffnungslos und wehmütig den Kopf.

„Ich ...... ss...sterbe .....einen sc...schönen ....Tod! Du....bist ja ...da!" lächelte Ian verkrampft.

Review's erwünscht! *liebschau*


	15. Leere

Leere

„Nein! Du darfst nicht sterben." flüsterte ich verzweifelt.

Flehend sah ich Gandalf an,

Tu etwas! Sollte mein Blick sagen.

Aber es war schon zu spät. Gandalf konnte nicht mehr helfen.

Ich schloss Ian's tote Augen dich mich so furchtbar anstarrten. Tränen rannten in Strömen meine Wangen hinab.

Nicht auch noch Ian. Waren meine Gedanken.

Warum nimmt man mir immer die Menschen die ich am allermeisten liebe?

Wäre ich nur früher hingekommen! Dann wäre Ian jetzt nicht tot.

Ian wurde unter Steinen begraben. Es war nicht so ein vornehmer Gräberhügel, wie es normalerweise einem Rohomir zustand, aber wir konnten ihn nicht einfach so zurücklassen. Orks hätten ihn wahrscheinlich auf ihrer Durchreise verspeist.

Da stand ich nun. Vor seinen Grab. Ich konnte nicht mehr weinen. Meine Augen waren wie ausgetrocknet. Leer blickte ich vor mich hin. Es war als wäre ein Teil von mir gestorben. wie damals als Mutter ermordet worden war. Auch damals hatte ich nur zugesehen. Zugesehen wie jemand umgebracht wird. Vielleicht war ich ja wirklich so furchtbar. So böse. Ganz des Vaters Tochter. Der man zurecht voller Vorurteile entgegentrat.

Ich konnte diese Blicke wieder spüren. Die mich voller misstrauen betrachtete. Finger die auf mich zeigten und flüstern hinter meinem Rücken.

Aber ich spürte keine Verzweiflung, wie sonst immer. Ich spürt nur noch die Leer und einen noch undefinierbaren Keim in mir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annuniel sah so furchtbar traurig aus. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Aber wer hatte Ian schon den Tod gewünscht? Legolas wollte zwar seine Annuniel wiederhaben, aber nicht in dem er seinen Konkurrenten sterben sieht.

Ihre leeren Augen wanderten über die Ebene. Es war als könnte sie niemals mehr lächeln.

Wie gerne hätte er sie in den Arm genommen. Ihr das Haar gestreichelt und sie getröstet. Aber sie ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran. Eine Innere Verwandlung schien in ihr vorzugehen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich stand alleine auf einem Felsen, blickte auf das weite, dunkle Land vor uns. In der Ferne konnte man schon den dunklen Turm sehen. 

Ein Elbenschwert lag zu meinen Füßen.

Eine elbische Inschrift zierte das Schwert. Irgendwo hatte ich es schon einmal gesehen. Ich berührte es. Ich wurde wie durch einen Strudel gezogen. 

Plötzlich war ich in einem anderen Raum, das Schwert noch immer in meinen Händen. Etwas kaltes berührte mich an der Schulter. Es fühlte sich schwer an und irgendwie vertraut. Ich wandte mich um. Wollte wieder fliehen.

„Vater" flüstert ich durch meine Zähne hindurch.

Erschrocken weitete ich meine Augen. Wie war ich hier hergeraten? Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Hand zu befreien.

Sauron hatte eine Art Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah selbstgefällig aus. Er hatte dasselbe hinterhältige Grinsen, wie damals als er meine Mutter umgebracht hatte. Wie froh wäre ich doch gewesen, wenn er seine Eisenmaske getragen hätte. Er setzte sie nur selten ab. Doch seitdem er nur noch ein Auge gewesen war, wollte er sich wohl nicht länger unter einer Maske verstecken. 

„Ich wusste, du kommst wieder, geliebtes Töchterchen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wieder erschien mir mein Vater im Traum. Nur dieses mal berührte es mich nicht mehr auf so schreckliche Art und Weise. Es war eben geschehen.

Noch immer verschwieg ich die Träume Gandalf und den anderen. Ich sprach kaum noch ein Wort mit ihnen.

sie sahen mich nur immer wieder mit diesen mitleidsvollen Mienen an. Und ich hasste diese Blicke. In letzter Zeit schlich sich immer wieder eine fürchterliche Wut ein. Etwas in mir lechzte nach Tot. Blut.

Es erschreckte mich nicht mehr, dass ich so fühlte. Am liebsten hätte ich meinem Zorn freien Lauf gelassen.

Wir brachen auf. Doch ich drehte mich nicht nach dem kleinen Steinhügel um. Es war mir als hätte Ian nie existiert. Als hätte ich ihn nie geliebt. Alles war in so weite, nie mehr erreichbare Ferne gerückt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas war besorgt. Sehr besorgt. Es war als wäre Annuniels Geist gewichen und nur noch eine leblose Hülle zurück geblieben. Sie musste hier fort! An eine fröhlichen Ort. Wo sie wieder lernen würde, wie man lebt. Lacht. Liebt.

Er musste mit Gandalf sprechen und sie dann von hier fortbringen. Ja, dass war ein guter Plan. Lieber wusste er sie in Sicherheit, als in eine Schlacht zu ziehen. Denn wenn er auch noch umkommen würde, wäre Annuniel ganz alleine und für immer gebrochen.

Taurithil würde ja bald heiraten und vom Düsterwald fortgehen. Er durfte sie nicht alleine lassen. Auch wenn sie ihm nie die Liebe die er für sie empfand entgegenbrachte. Alleine lassen konnte und durfte er sie nicht.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In weiter Ferne sah ich etwas. Wieder eine Vision.

Ich war in einem Raum, ein Schwert in meinen Händen. Etwas kaltes berührte mich an der Schulter. Es fühlte sich schwer an und irgendwie vertraut. Ich wandte mich um. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Lippen aus.

„Vater" flüstert ich.

Auch Sauron schien sich zu freuen. Auch wenn er es nicht durch ein Lächeln zeigte. Er sah selbstgefällig aus. 

„Ich wusste, du kommst wieder, geliebtes Töchterchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gandalf hatte ihm noch nicht geantwortet. Er wollt noch etwas abwarten.

Merkte er denn nicht, dass Annuniel sich verändert hatte. In den letzten beiden Stunden war sie unerträglich gewesen. Teils abwesend, teils war sie zu einem kleinen Kratzbürstigem Biest geworden. Arwen hatte von ihrer Boshaftigkeit ziemlich etwas abbekommen. Aragorn hätte fast sein Schwert sprechen lassen. Gandalf konnte die Situation in letzter Sekunde noch entschärfen.

Wie konnte Gandalf noch immer abwarten? Es konnte ja noch eine schöne weitere Reise werden. Wahrscheinlich würde er als Nervenbündel dem Herr Mordors gegenübertreten wenn Gandalf noch weiter überlegte.

Wenn er sich, oder sie, nicht schon vorher umgebracht hatte. So sehr er Annuniel auch liebte. Aber er war nicht der Geduldigste. Hoffentlich konnte er sich zusammenreißen und band sie nicht an einem schroffen Felsen, damit sie endlich Ruhe gab und wieder normal wurde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alles Ignoranten!

Wut loderte erneut in mir hoch. Was mache ich eigentlich hier? Ach ja, wir wollen ja diesen Dolch vernichten. Genervt trottete ich hinter den anderen her.

Es würde ihnen sicher nicht auffallen, wenn ich so einfach verschwand. Ein boshaftes Lächeln spielte auf meinen Lippen.

Legolas blickte sich nach Annuniel um, doch diese war verschwunden.

Wie lange hatte ich diese Fähigkeit, mich in einem Augenblick, von einem Ort zum anderen zu befördern, nicht mehr genutzt? Es machte Spaß. Und da stand ich nun. In einem Raum mit meinem Vater.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Lippen aus.

„Vater" sprach ich.

Auch Vater schien sich zu freuen. 

„Ich wusste, du kehrst zurück, geliebtes Töchterchen."

Ja, ich war zurückgekehrt. Dorthin wo ich herkam und hingehörte. Vater nahm mich in seinen kalten Arme.

Doch irgendwie fühlte ich mich geborgen. Ich wusste hier gehöre ich her. An die Seite meines Vaters. Gemeinsam würden wir über Mittelerde herrschen. Und alles vernichten das sich uns in den Weg stellte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich weiß, dass hat wieder ewig gedauert!

Aber es war mal wieder viel los!

Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an meine Reviewer! *verbeug* *knuddel*

Ich hoffe es sind erst einmal alle aufgetauchten Fragen geklärt!

siusan

PS: WERBUBG an dieser Stelle! Gemeinsam mit lady_romantique habe ich eine Homepage über fanfics gemacht! Schaut doch mal rein! Über neue Geschichten von euch würden wir uns sehr freuen! Weiter Details gibt es auf unsere Page. Urls gehen an dieser Stelle leider nicht, jetzt lass ich das www weg!

**_8ung.at/fanfics_**

*liebschau*


	16. pause

hi leute!  
  
auf diesem wege wollte ich euch nur mitteilen, dass ich in den nächsten 3 monaten leider keine meiner geschichten updaten kann, da ich praktikum mache und leider keine möglichkeit habe kapitel zu tippen und raufzuladen! aber ich werde danach schauen, dass ich die geschichten so schnell wie möglich fortsetze! ich wünsche euch schöne ferien! vielen dank für die aufmerksamkeit! auf wiedersehen! siusan hab euch lieb! 


End file.
